BECAUSE IT IS YOU
by kuzierarararara
Summary: AU. Natsu is a girl who ends up living in a family who doesn't actually loved her.Then later, she got option to study at Vongola university and she met with people she didn't know by the name of Tsuna. BUT everyone seems to know her.eventually Rfem27. R & R...kora!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI THERE!This is my newly made fic! Hopefully readers would be in love with my fic. It was a short chapter though. Did all of you welcome me, or did you not. It was my responsibilities for all the mistakes, miss grammatical errors, wordy, poor vocab and other things. I'm suck in English of course..sorry..**

**Tsuna": Disclaimer: KHR was not hers but the story line does..So, don't take it from her. Hehehe..just joking. You can take it**

**Author: No! I was serious!**

**Tsuna: Oops..sorry.. –sweatdrop-**

**Author: No. it was not true too.**

**Tsuna: So! Which one are you on? –tsuna dumfounded, while the author was fading smiling-**

**Author: NOW! ENJOY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**BECAUSE IT IS YOU..**

**Part one: Because it's you..**

"You're so naive! How naive can you be?!" A girl stepped up front with smug face shoving the small girl to the front door. "Why would you think someone really cares for you?" Her words pierced the sienna haired girl like a knife. She didn't even flinch at the pain of her knee and forehead when she hit the wall but she really was taken by her harsh words. The least to say, the 'bully' was not a strange occurrence. She had faced it in her last 16 years without failed. In fact, she had already gotten used to it. It was always the same. Day after day… Without anyone helping her. Nor that she wants anybody to help her.

But those words, was like a _taboo_ for her.

"Because, nobody actually cares for you!" The silky black haired girl continued yelling while she swung her hairs to the opposite site making it waves beautifully. She always knew that her so called sister was really conceited about her good looks that made she felt disgust to her own kind. But, thanks to the arrogant beauty that she was able to forget those harsh words. The way her sister swung her hair always made her laugh silently in her mind when she saw many strands of her hairs would flew inside her mouth, especially when the breeze was strong enough making it hard for her to tidy back her _precious_ long hair. Oh, how she wished she could cut those black hair during her sleeps.

The sienna let out a huge smile covering her face as she tried to get up and ignoring the dirty look aimed at her way. She showed no reaction but just helps herself to get up on her bleeding knee to stable herself. No way in hell she would give any reaction to this kind of _treatments_. She was tough and she will always be. She has to stay strong more than anybody else. _Especially, in front of her own family. _

Because, nobody was there to comfort her. So, for what use she had if she showed her emotions? It's useless… and stupid.

To her surprise, her sister gave her a hard smack on her face, making her fall back on her knees. The pain of her knee was more obvious on her face but she managed to hide it with her bangs and weak smile. "Why would you still smiling?! You have no right to smile!" Her sister mercilessly grabbed the sienna hairs by her both hands and slammed her head to the hard floor causing her temple to bleed.

"I HATE YOU!" The elder sister continued ruffling the long sienna hair harshly, pulling it to every side, made it messier. "I really really hate you! You do not have the right to smile! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

The bullied girl's eyes widen at the harsh statements. She just sat silently, having no strength to stand. It hurts this time. Her knee and her head were throbbing hardly while the fresh blood spurting slowly, unnoticed to her sister. Or,…did she noticed? Ah..that's right. Why would she care even if she noticed it? She didn't care. Nobody would care for her. She kept her blank stares to the cold floor. She felt dizzy. The rough grabs on her long sienna hairs just made it worse. The world was spinning above her and she could not move. Her body just swung the way her sister pulled her hairs. Thus, her mouth was too weak to say a word even to defend herself; because her sister was right. She has no right to smile. She couldn't think of anything. Why and for what reason she has to smile?

_Nothing._ Her sister was just being _honest_ with her. She has absolutely nothing. She has nothing to be proud of. She did have a couple to be called parents but neither of them noticed her. Or even care for her. She has nothing to be considered important. Or, is there even a small thing important to her when there was nothing she could calls hers? Everything in this world was not hers. How can she consider her tiny feelings were important?

When she really thought about it_, did she even have the right to live in this world?_

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU HAVE OVERTOOK MY POSITION IN THIS HOUSE!" With that, her older sister slammed shut the door, rammed her legs out from the house, leaving the bleeding sister alone.

The pain was throbbing from her knees and head. Her peripheral nerves sensed the pain, but the pain inflicted in her heart was greater. She had never learned to love or to be loved, neither did she knew what is love nor hatred, but she was always taught to feel _this _kind of pain. And yes, she was always grief stricken by that kind of words.

What was this _pain_? She didn't know. What was with her that she deserved to feel this kind of pain? Did she did something, gravely mistakes in her past life that god has resented her like this? Have she ever done something bad that the _karma_ was back to her? It was very painful that the back of her eyes sting badly enough making the tears to fall on her chubby cheeks.

_Oh, this is bad, how can she cry?_

_She was not supposed to cry._

She needs to look strong in front of people. She has too, even if she knew her real self, her real strength was not of the average person. She was, truthfully a weak person. She knew it very well and yet she needs to hide it from others. She can't even protect herself and she always endures the pain alone. Treating herself without going to the clinic or getting the proper treatment. But it was strangely true that her body seems to be tougher than she imagined. Even when she was badly injured, she would never develop fever or infections. Her wound would close themselves clean without obvious scars. And she was proud of her body.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hands while pulling up herself to stand by relying on the door's knob and the walls. When she was able to stand, she drag her swollen bleeding knees into her small room which could be the store room under the stairs if someone looked by mistakes. _No,_ it was actually a store room which was provided by her parents for her to rest and sleep and have her own daily routines and spent her lifetime there. Not that they even cared what her daily routines were. They never intend to give her bigger and comfort room like her elder sister but this small, smelly room. But, don't worry, she was able to keep it neat as much as possible and it was not weird if someone smells roses from under the stairs because she was very keen to the smell of roses that she bring a bunch of wild roses from the park and grow it inside her dark room without her family noticed.

She washed her face and look at herself on the mirror. She was also shocked to see her face and hairs covered with blood. She did not even notice that she was bleeding too much from her head. Luckily, she had good level hemoglobin that she wasn't fainted from the loss of blood but the dizziness still plaguing her. Then she goes to her lower limbs inspecting her newly wounded knees. Pulling out the pipe, she drains out the blood which was still spurting out from the wound. Her face shows no pain, but like hell, it was really painful! It just that, she doesn't know how she can express the pain.

Or, the fact is, _she has been immune with this kind of physical injuries. _

Her so called parents was not home, and she was glad that they got works in the oversea. It would take them a month or more to finish off. She hated to say it but it was a lot more painful when they were at home. They should be her parents, heck, they _are_ her biological parents, but they never had acted like ones. And yet, she has no offend nor grudges to her parents and just accepted them and their treatments like the way it was since she ever remembered. She just felt really glad that she was able to sleep well and eat considerable well, under a roof. Not like the refuges or fugitive who would sleep on the pavements and eat trashes. She was truly glad that she has people who she can called family, even though she know they would never considered her as one.

After she cleaned all the dirt on her knees and head and bandage them carefully using the piece of cloth she got after rummaging the kitchen, she tidy the huge house and cooked her sister a dinner without some fractions for herself. Like what she always did. She didn't need anything. It was alright, even if she ate her leftover. She had been getting used to it from long time ago. A part of her was glad that her big sister was not someone who ate too much. Sometimes, if her sister was jealous enough at her, she would throw away those leftover into the dustbin and left her starving. She didn't care whether her little girl ate or not. Like she said earlier, _she hates her_.

However, unlike her big, smug, snobbish older sister, she prepared the dinner carefully and beautifully on the table and after that, she waited for her sister to be back home inside her small room. But she doesn't realize when she drifted into sleep. When she realizes it, she saw the angry face of her elder sister who was obviously was angry because she had slept unconsciously, while her sister kept shouting for her from outside the house because she can't go inside because she lost the key while she was playing with her friends. And, it was _always _like this.

Obvious to her eyes, it was going to be the same. Her sister slammed shut the door and beat the shit out of her in rage. She beat her to her fullest satisfactions. She felt the pain on the stomach, and the pain on the wounded knees and her forehead was going to be far more painful. Her sister will be satisfied when she saw the scars formed on the beauty face of her little sister. She doesn't know why, but her sister actually despises her beauty face and her overall. It was just her bad luck to have been born with beautiful face and slender body. And yet, she still calmly accepted these unfair punishments.

It was a lot worse when their parents were out. Her sister turned into a much more violent person. She was totally different when their parents were at home. How could she miss this side of her sister? She didn't voice out the pain or even begged her sister to stop. Because, she knew it was _useless._

Why should she endure these kinds of treatment and unfair punishment?

She just happened to fall asleep for a little while, and she receive these punishment.

_Why? _

She wanted to shove those questions to her sister's face but she can't. Her lips curled in pain as her face was slammed to the floor, _again _making her to bite her own lips. When her sister pulled up her hairs and made she face with her sister, her sister stares into her sunset eyes deeply. She was certain that her sister just wants to make sure her face was ruin. The black orbs met with the sunsets. But inside the black orbs, she could see the black fire was rummaging her sister inner self. She can't do anything. She was tainted by anger. Heck, she could see the small smirk formed on her sister face as she release her grip on her chin. She was obviously satisfied with the punishment.

_Why would she do this to me_?

As if her sister could read her painful gaze of her eyes she said, "_Because it was you_. And you deserved it, Natsu."

At that, she walk passed the almost fainted little sister who barely opened her eyes and step crossing her weak body. Ignoring the small cries of her name from her little sister, she just went upstairs without locking the front door and walk up arrogantly. She let out evil laugh at the pain of her little sister.

And that was when Natsu's eyelids slowly shut and fell unconscious in the living room, on the cold floor, without anyone noticing, except her sister. If she was ever lucky, or god still loves her, or there were someone ever concerned about her, they would notice the pitiful her in this dark house and cold floor.

If she was not discovered by the morning came, she might die…unfairly.

_Why should she die at such young age?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AH~~ I've decided to make new KHR fic and leave my deception for this time. Huuhuhuhu…And yes, I'm sorry for the not so Tsuna character and the anonymous girl character which I developed myself. She was not from KHR of course. And please, don't leave me in the dark. It was seriously frustrating if there was no reader. No R & R means no reader for me. T_T….so please don't leave my fic alone. I would cry.. hehehehe

The story was still in development. I already had the plot and just waiting for the right time. The last question was not natsu's, but mine. Would you like him, ooops..her to die? If not please save her! it was my first time making Tsuna a girl. Hopefully, he can be one. Can you Tsuna?

Tsuna: You, authors looooove to interrupt with my life, don't you?

Author:Oho! Yes I am! Because I love you, that's why.

Tsuna: emm…It's okay if it made me popular. But I cursed you if I die! (me gulped)


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! Again! SORRY! I WAS LATE! I have had exam and it's probably the biggest in my life! And that's why I hardly write fiC. Need to be full concentrate on the the fic too no? hehe. So. Gomenasai for the long wait! Huhu.. Then, I would like to thanks for such sweet reviews from my readers. And not to forget others which favorited, follows my story. Really, I am really glad and I will be forever! By the way, It was my responsibilities for all the mistakes, grammatical errors, wordy, poor vocab and other things. Again.. ...haha**

**Disclaimer: KHR was not mine but the story line does.. **

**Tsuna: So…I died? why are you creating a helpless me..–sulking-**

**Author: No. You're not. You are a bit lucky because someone did come to rescue you.**

**Tsuna: oh! Who is it!? –**

**Author: -ignore Tsuna - NOW! ENJOY! I bet many of you thought about it. (Warant: don't put too much thought about it coz you might be disappointed! Hehe..)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BECAUSE IT IS YOU..**

**Part Two: I'm here.. **

The beam of the sunlight pierced into her eyes. She tried to blink her eyes several times fighting with the sharp pain on her temple to get the real vision of her own room, but she realized that it wasn't. She touched her head and was surprise to find a wet towel on her forehead. And it is still wet. Then, she realizes someone really cared for her overnight. She looked up the white ceiling and felt comfy as she laid her back on the Dunlop mattress that she hardly able to sleep cause she always sleep on thin mattress. "Where am I?" She sat up abruptly causing the sudden dizziness and piercing pain on her head and abdomen. She mentally cursed inside her mind while dwelling with the unstoppable throbbing of her whole muscles and joints as she put her hand around her abdomen to reduce the tension. But, it was bandaged. Who did it?

Ah, this smell. It's awful. The smell of cigarettes congested inside the small room and it is sickening. She knew it. It was him.

She could feel her acidic stomach contents were going to burst out at any time. As she was thinking deeply on how the hell she gets here, she heard a voice approaching to her from the kitchen. "Oh, great! You woke up fast! I was thinking to shake you or throw you out until you are up." The sudden hoarse voice was cynical and she smirked a bit. Least to say, she was not startled at all by the incoming voice from the door. There, stood 6 ft tall man with weird racing outfit and bizarre dyed purple hair and creepy makeup. It was all purple from head to toe, including the hideous makeup making Natsu feeling even more nauseated from her stomach. Can't he change his appearance sometimes?

"Oh, it's you skull nii-san." She spurted out emotionless like she had expected that to happen and she heard a snarl from him. She was quite blurred and disturbed as she was trying hard to register her own condition. And now she was wandering how she got changed… – but ended up flushing at the thought. "How do I get here?" She asked calmly brushing off the shameful thought and looking straight into the purple eyes and then trailing towards the tray of milk and toast on his hands. "Is that for me, nii-san?" Skull shoots a dumb glare at Natsu who was obviously asking for the food without showing her emotion. The silence was then followed by the growling sounds of Natsu stomach.

Yup, she was hungry as hell. And both of them knew it.

Pressing her own abdomen, she blushed slightly at the embarrassing moments and she said, "Sorry. I – "

"Obviously it's for you idiot." He cut her off sarcastically as he always had rubbing his back head, saving Natsu from explaining everything she never meant to tell. He slammed the tray on the bed lazily that the milk almost spilled out and turned his back on her. He would never show his kindness to anybody even though it was _Natsu_.

"How do I get here?" Natsu was feeling guilty as she took a bite of the toast. Honestly, she felt sorry for herself for having her friend to take care for her. And she also felt miserable for troubling him. Surprising to her, somewhere around her heart ached when he act kind towards her.

She doesn't deserve this.

"I brought you in, idiot! I found you fainted in front of your door! Don't you remember anything?!" Skull scolded her, throwing a dagger glare. As usual, he always scolded her for things like this. "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Protect yourself more! Please Natsu! What would happen to you if I did not come! Your stupid sister didn't even care to bring you to clinic! You know how worr – "

"I know Skull. I'm sorry." She stopped taking the third bite of her toast and her voice was low and she was losing her appetite. "I never meant to trouble you." She found herself as a burden to Skull.

'Why didn't you let me die..Skull..'

Unexpectedly, her inner feeling was showing out on her face causing Skull flared by her sentence and he unconsciously kneeling in front of Natsu groping her clenched fists. "This is what I mean! You don't get it! What I mean is – " Natsu was already shocked when Skull kneeling in front of her and she was even more shocked when she realized the concerns through his makeup eyes. Does she hurt him?

"Please hold on to me." The words followed with silence accompanied by the chirping of the birds by the tree and when he realizes his words and acts, both of them immediately blushed. Natsu was looking bashful staring on her thighs and Skull immediately slamming her hands off and get up from the floor looking rather uneasy than angry.

Natsu hissed at the pain of her wrist and stroke it slowly. "Sorry."She whispered and he growl again harsher than before showing his back on her.

How can he be easy now?! She was damn too cute and beautiful when she was blushing red with her sunset eyes looked as if it was smiling, rather than sunset eyes he like it as sunrise. "NO! I mean – please – care for yourself more so you wouldn't be a burden." There was obvious pink appeared on his cheek and Natsu's pursed slightly before her lips formed a beautiful small smile which always have been a breath taking to Skull. It's rare to find smiling Natsu because she is eccentric and stern as she was.

"I know Skull niisan.. I know. And thank you for caring for someone like me." She stare down at her thighs again before an honest smile graces her sad face and Skull could sense his heart beating faster when she smiles that way. Plus her skin is gleaming as the sunlight illuminates her smooth pale skin through the window, making she looked even more beautiful even with the bruises on her face.

Scratch that. "AH! That's it! Please go back before I come home!" With that, he stomped out from the room and later after a big slammed of the front door heard, he had gone with his motor racing. Natsu chuckled slightly at his weird expression.

Truth to be told, Skull had been friends with her from a long time. They met when they were at the orphanage and since then, he always took care of her. Even though when Natsu was adopted by her family, he followed her to the city with the money he earned by the racing competition and still care for her. Until now, he has never abandoned her and always be with her. He has always cared for her even when his condition is poor; no enough money and food. He would always help even though she didn't ask for it.

And that's why it was burdening her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the vacuum machine really irritates her ears! She tries to shut her ears using two pillows, but still the sound has not disappeared! Then, she remembers her little sister. Damn! It was her! She quickly stomp out her room, throwing her pillows in rage and slamming hard the door that the hinge almost lodge out. Without wasting time she ran downstairs but she stopped mid way while shouting 'shut the hell vacuum off!' and delivering dagger glares to the innocent little sister. Unfortunately, her little sister was oblivious to her surrounding and was too happy that she had to do the course works.

"What- the- hell- are you- doing?!" she spoke in 'oh I'm so gonna kill you' tone.

Frantically, Natsu switched off the vacuum power, made the irritating sound completely disappear. And the only thing roaring in the house was her sister nagging and shouts. She looked upon upstairs looking up at her sister who was glaring at her angrily. 'Oh, boy.' She gasped. She is truthfully, really afraid of her sister, but neither her sunset eyes nor her body waver at her words. They looked so calm and content that make the already heated sister become angrier.

"Why you!" She knew she had ignited something awful. She knew it. But she cannot stop it from happening. It had suddenly become a hectic and painful morning since the vacuum sounds was too loud to the sleeping 'beauty'.

-skip the bully-

Natsu wash out the blood off from her mouth. Luckily her teeth weren't broken when Lily throw away the vase right to her face. It was hurt. It was damn hurt. She pinched her blooded lips to clean the area. It looks slightly swollen right now. Yet, she has to go to market after this and face with the variety of human being there. A lot of images of the humans flashed into her mind. Certainly, they would make a fuss about this. "Tch..trouble..trouble..trouble..ark!" Natsu was humming a song when she heard a doorbell and accidentally gritted her lips, again. She hissed at the pain while her legs moving towards the door and staring absently at the postman who was shoving her A4 size envelope in front of the door. So, what was it again? Oh yes.. the envelope certainly not hers'.

"Wait for a moment Mr – " She squinted her eyes trying to read on his name tag. " – Mr. Aldo. I guess that's Lily's, my sister."

Natsu was about to move her legs to the upstairs calling for Lily when the postman suddenly asked, "No. Excuse me, are you Tsunahime de Cielo?" and that made her heart skip a beat.

"Y- yes I am. Are you sure it was for Tsunahime?" Natsu hesitated before she took the A4 parcel and read the name, 'Vongola University..' and that ring something as her eyes widen bigger.

"Thank you! It really was mine!" Is what she wanted to said but keep it at heart. She really wants to jump in joy after she read the parcel but still puts on her stern disgraceful face making the shiver runs down the postman's spine every time she looks – no, glaring at him.. She surely made it hard to the postman and it was sure hard to be accepted into University of Vongola, right? Right? "So..I need to sign here right? So, thanks.." And with that she slammed the door in front of the postman face uncaring for his safety accepts for the letter from the university.

She walks inside slowly looking at the parcel. The adrenaline flew through her nerves and making her heart pumping faster against her ribs. She was too happy and excited to even say anything and even forgot to dissolves the stern face off her. Her dream of getting inside her dream university is almost come true. It's seems like a fairytale which come true. The looks in her slanted sunset eyes shows some happiness which has been long buried deep down inside her heart as she hold it in her arms. Then, she held the envelope in the air and tried to read the letter without opening it but, failing. It was too thick and dull.

Natsu, then folding the parcel in two and shoving it in her side pocket, but it was impossible since it was big. She was hesitating again to open it, considering if she should brace for bad news. At last, she decided that she needs at least to peek inside the parcel. "I'll tell you what an idiot you are, Natsu." She told herself taking a deep breath as her hands was about to open the parcel –

"NATSU!" – and that was when the barked of her sister came from the stairs. Natsu paled immediately.

"Natsu! What was that?!" Lily's squealing voice was fierce which made Natsu surprise as she brought her hand with the parcel to her back, standing rather stiffly and feeling anxious. "What was that Natsu? Trying to fool me aren't you?" She said playfully. Natsu looks down on her toenails hoping that she would ignore it. Please ignore it! She prayed but, failed. With the look of the black hawk eye, she believes Lily had notices something off as she ran down the stairs at fast speed and grabs the parcel off from her hands on the back. Natsu couldn't do anything accept engulfed by the desperation at the soon vanishing hopes. Her hands stops in the mid air before she even have the chances to grab it back. Slowly the angry face of her sister at reading the name of the university turning evil grinned and laughs unsightly.

"You use my sister's name?! IDIOT!" Lily slammed the parcel on Natsu's head and push her backward causing her to fall on the floor. "HOW DARE YOU! WHO ARE YOU TO BEGIN WITH, STUPID?!YOU'RE NOBODY! YOU GOT THAT?! SO WHY YOU USED TSUNA'S NAME?! ANSWER ME!" Her sister squeezing the sienna hair tightly and shaking Natsu's head vigorously causing Natsu to squeal in pain.

Natsu was frightened with the revelations of the truth. She did use her sister's name secretly. But it was because she didn't have any qualifications. Who was Natsu? She was just an orphan with no exact name, no family and no identity. Her family threw her away. They hated her. But who knows, just by using Tsunahime de Cielo's name could change her life. She may helps her to gets out from this cage. Running from this misery… So, why should she care? They did have same face after all. She can be her; the doppelganger – and she will always be her. Who cares about that? All the things she knows is that –

'She wants to leave!'

"Give. It. Back. To. me." Natsu's voice was shaking. "Please.." 'It was not yours. Not Tsuna's. It's mine!'She shouted inside; but doesn't dare to even look up on Lily's wrath and keep quiet even though when Lily threw things to her body and face, violating that small body frame.

"Who gave you permission to send form?! Plus, by the name of de Cielo! Tell me!" She kicked Natsu's legs in rage because Natsu was motionless and silent and it sparked her outrage. "Did father permit you so? Huh?" She yelled again making Natsu cowered at the corner of the house when she tried to yank her again, and Natsu is losing her calm face that she always wore. Not anymore when the letter was in the sister's hand.

She was scared…totally scared…

When was the time Lily ever thought deeply of Tsuna? There was none. She knew it. Lily was just putting the blames on her. She really wants to fight with Lily, grabbing her black hair and such girls do when they fight; but, she was not powerful enough to fight against her big sister. She was a mere person who is helpless and powerless, living here only to serves this family as long as they need her. She doesn't care any of the punishment they did to her, but she wants to live instead of dying on the streets. That's the only reason why she is willing to live in this cage of hell. That was what she thought, but now –

She wants to be free.

"Aren't you clever enough to get enlisted in this famous university? Why don't you take my seat for the exam this year?" She looked down at the now cowered Natsu scornful. She spoke while grinning sideways cynically noticing the sunset eyes widen at the absolute request. Natsu was about to nod her head reluctantly when Lily suddenly shouted.

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT! You don't deserve it Natsu! You don't!" Lily's voice was loud but it sounds broken as if she wants to cry. But why? Why is she about to cry, Natsu wandered… "You are not even my sister! But you have the intelligence that I am jealous of you!" Natsu's sunset eyes widen at the 'seems to be an acknowledgment' from her sister. "I hate the fact that you had the same face!" And she was second too late when Lily took the parcel again trying to shred off the letter.

"I hate the fact that you made it alive through the torture!"

The sound of paper being ripped made Natsu's heart skip a beat. She hasn't read or knowing what was the results of her applications in that university.

'No.' Natsu is faltering. She can feel the back of her eyes sting badly. 'No.' she can't bear witnessing the hopes going to be tattered in front of her own eyes. 'Please don't.' Natsu look ahead onto the small ripped parcel with shot red eye. She can't bear looking at the parcel as if it was her lifeline. Her hand crawls to her sister unconsciously. All she knew is, Lily can't do this to her. 'Don't.' She refused. 'Please.' She wants to cry badly.

She doesn't want to.

"NO! Please sister. I beg you. Don't rip it!" Natsu's voice was broken and hoarse as she clings on Lily's legs desperately. Natsu was begging with tears on her eye bed. Her body moves before her heart permits it and her sunset eyes reluctantly witnessing Lily's glory. Her heart pained as she kneels down and saw Lily grinned evilly while she had to stoop so low. Never had once Natsu prostrates on her knees begging like this to this evil sister no matter what she done to her. Even worse, Natsu permitted herself crying like this.

"Please have mercy on me." Lily tried to shake Natsu off from her legs but Natsu's grip was too strong that her legs can't be moved. It was annoying but at the same time she was enjoying it. And with that, an evil smiles covered Lily's face broadly just because Natsu is honestly begging for her. She loves seeing Natsu stoop so low at her legs. The feelings of superiority running inside her blood vessel, making her heart shudder. The happiness and the thrill of having the tears of Natsu dripping on the floor making her cry; to wean off the stern masked of Natsu make the victory is hers and at last… She loves all of Natsu downfall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Dang! Dang! Dang!'

It was 1 am in the morning and the rain is pouring down heavily. Skull was sitting in the living room watching television when someone began angrily banging on the front door. The knock was so loud that he thought it was a gunshot. Skull stepped up urgently to the door feeling something weird is happening and pressed his ears closer to the door trying to hear anything. Who knows who could that be? Maybe some distress people trying to famed him and attack him and robbed him or even kill him.

'Dang! Dang! Dang!'

Again. Someone was banging the door but this time the banging sounds was dull and weaker than before as if that someone has given up on his house and suddenly it turn dead silence except for the raining sounds as if the assailant had gone. He peeks out through the peep hole and through his window but he saw nobody was there. He gathered his braveness and opened the door at last and pokes his head out.

He sighed in relief when there was nobody outside his house. That was not all until something heavy fall on his legs dripping wet. He frantically pulled out his legs and was surprised when he realized it was Natsu; fainting in front of his door and her clothes were soggy wet from the rain. He quickly carried her inside bridal style ignoring the damp on his clothes and put her on the couches. Then, he brings all her belonging inside.

He was going to put a blanket around her when her sunset eyes suddenly shot opened and it was bloody red. She looked sad and frightened as if something bad had happen in her house. When the consciousness hit her, she clings onto Skull's arms tightly and whispered sluggishly. "Bring me …. here."

"What?" Skull did not hear it clearly and he leans his ear to her mouth closer.

"Bring me out of here. Please.." Skull was shocked at her request and pulled away. She sounds so desperate and persistent. Perhaps, that was why she brought her luggage with her. She wants to run away from her house… He stares into the sunset eyes softly trying to get some explanations. She doesn't look good enough in her current condition and he doesn't want to pester her any more. What if she gets fever?

"What's wrong - ?"

Natsu suddenly wrap her arms around Skull's body and buried her face on his chest and cried her lungs out; causing Skull to shiver and hesitated to hug her back. It feels awkward and her hug was so tight, that he can't breathe. "Please…niisan… bring me out of here.." Natsu stuttered. Her voice were hoarse and hicks up. She was truly desperate. But what happen that made the calm Tsuna to cry her eyes out bulging red and all?

"Tell me what's wrong?" He said caringly as he caressed the wet sienna hair and tightened his hug despite the awkwardness. He put his chin on top of her head and continue caressed her back along the shapely spine. "Tell me what's wrong."

It took a while that Natsu still hick ups against his chest but her cries has stop for now. She pulled away and the sad innocent sunset eye balls stared into Skull's but when he stares back, she darted away towards her bag feeling embarrassed while searching for something in her bag. "I'm sorry..Skull nii-san. I was sad. That's all." Natsu wipe away her tears and sent a sweet little smile and Skull felt relief when Natsu is able to smile again. "It was this." She said as she hands over a letter which have been ripped apart and was merged back using tape. Skull was shocked at first at the appearance of the letter but now he understood very well why Natsu has acting strange tonight.

"So, will you help me or not?" Natsu asked excitedly. Skull turned his gaze from the letter into the excited sunset's eyes. He swore he can see sparkles inside those sunsets. What can he _say_ to make this girl happy? What _can_ he do? What should _he_ do?

He makes a helplessness face and huff heavily to scare her. He could see the drastic changes in her expression through his peripheral vision, but then he smiled and said, "Of course, Natsu." He ruffled the sienna hair making it even messier and Natsu was pouting over her hair. "_I'm here_. And I will do anything for you." She was surprised at first but then nodded frantically, smiling earnestly and gives a surprised hugs on her brother.

"Thanks, Skull nii-san. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEA! FINISHED! And that wrap all chapter 2. Like I said earlier, don't put too much hopes. It's not Reborn who appear but Skull. I don't know why, but I found Skull is interesting character and cute. I love viper too.. hahaha..weird huh? Duh.. okay. Thanks for reading. And don't forget to Rvw. See ya~!

Tsuna: In the end, it was not me. But the HDW mode of me. So..you guys love that guy more huh? –sulking again-

Author: Oohh. Common Tsuna. Your friends will come to you. Natsu is just…(hesitating) you….., from the heart.

Tsuna: (What with the paused?!) Oh! BTW why skull?

Author: -sweatdrop- ahhhh….maybe because he has racing skill? (I did thought about that)

Tsuna: But why? (I can't go with this person. No! No! NO! Reborn!~~~ T_T) -crying from the heart (HDW mode)-


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I APPRECIATES YOU GUYZ! WOHUUUU! I'M FRIGGIN' HAPPY! Thanks for all the reviews, those favourited and follows this story. Sorry for the confusion of the plot like who are Tsuna and Natsu; the most, if I ever said it, I can't assure that that was it. It may change at any time. Coz..everything is like spider web with twisted plot and all, changing route anytime (like me..). I love it that most of you hates that b***h. (explode laugh all the day) Hahaha! You can say…I am very happy that I grinned all the day until next week (I think). Everyone in the house look at me with weird face, worried expression pasted on them. My sister asked, "Sis, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. (than grin eerily)" Even my mother got worried over something like this. Hahaha..funny. Okay! Let's go to next chapter!**

**Tsuna: Kuz-chan..you did talk too much this time..**

**Author: Shuddup Natsu! (grin sluggishly)**

**Tsuna: Please do support her.. T_T ! (being force to say)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PART 3 – I am Tsuna.**

_It was already 2130 hour and he was still standing there, staring at her. _

_He can't deny it but him, the most wanted, handsome, greatest, brilliant guy and was actually the main subject of this ceremony had sneaking out from the crowded banquet just to satisfy himself. He doesn't even remember how he ended up there camouflage by the curtain and the next thing he saw was a beautiful girl on the balcony, alone. She was looking out to the shady gray dark blue sky and her petite lips was mouthing something and it was vaguely heard that he had the urge to poke his head out from the golden maroon curtain. He doesn't realize it, but he already licked his lips, visibly trembling. The beautiful decorated balcony and the world of the banquet had paled into the background and she was the only thing he could concentrate on right then. _

_Why? Why was he staring at her? Ah..He remembered. It was her voice. He was stunned by her outstanding voice. It was strange and awkward song since she sang in half strange language, and people might be didn't understand at all of the words but when he came by, he felt strangely relief and he could feel his heart beating calmly against his chest. _

_She wore the same outrageous dress and outfit like the other girls which shows the identity of a nobleman's daughter, but she was nothing like all the girls here. Others were dancing, socialize with other young noble and all but all she did was roaming around alone and later he found her singing at the balcony. Somehow, he got the hunch that she was humble and well mannered daughter. He gaze at her bodily shaped from behind and he could see a piece of thin orange fabric veiled her face leaving only the petite lips for crowd to see. Others thought she was weird, but in the opposite, it only increased his curiosity. He tried to look over at her face but failing since she didn't turn behind at all. _

_And he was depressed out of reason._

_She was still singing (only god knows what she is singing) and he chose to stand there for a little bit more merely folding his arms while closing his eyes to engross with the vague tune. The background music of various waltz and orchestra seems to be out of frame as if the two were the only left. He wished to be left like that. He wander how excited must it have been to have someone to be admired. Unfortunately, that was the only time he can feel warmth because his mother had came from behind and knocked him off the dream._

"_What are you doing here, dear? Our guests are still waiting." He was shocked at the sudden called that he almost lost his firm composure. He was still hesitating to get his feet moving even though his mother was pulling his arms to get moving. He still wants to hear that voice, it was like a cursed; once you hear it, you can never shake it off. And accidentally, his feet tripped over the carpet causing the vase at the other side to break into pieces causing a few girls to squeal in shock. His mother certainly looks at him angrily and he felt embarrassed that he was the reason the entire ruckus happen but act wisely like nothing ever happen. That was what nobleman always does anyway. _

_He turned to his back to see her for one last time. And it was granted; she looked behind to witness the people getting out of control just because of the fallen vase. And at the mean time, the wind had blown over her veil up to her head and slip down to her shoulder until her whole face shown. His eyes widen at the revelation of the beauty in front of him and he was vain that he could see her round eyes; there was a glint of moonlight shining in her eyes. It was orange brown, if he was not mistaking it. It could be black because it was dark and there was clearly a full moon that night. But he was glad he could see her face and her sweet smiles before he goes into the crowd and continue the bore and dull ceremony. _

_But, one thing for sure, she didn't even look at him at the slightest that night._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

A vein popped out on someone's temple under a book cover.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Again. Someone annoying keeps running around and the sounds of shoes stomping and screeching on the Namimori field ground making more vein pops out from his head. He pulls down his book cover down his chin revealing the spiky black hair with sharp onyx eyes. With angry and annoyed face, that's it. But he didn't scold them right then on the spot but keep eyeing their steps and progression. Right left, right left, around. Now, they are running from the opposite site. He sighed as his looks darkened.

He wander why do they need to roam around at _this_ place of all places in Vongola? They could have running at the other side of field but why here? At this honorable place that he has always took his time to rest.

"Viper! Goddamn it, Viper! Get back here! Kora!"

Plus, that idiot blonde was shouting almost like a squeaking that his voice can be heard from two to three blocks from here. Seriously, he should stop squeaking (shouting) like that. It was making him sound extremely emasculated and somehow as a highest member of Arcobaleno Hall, he felt shame. He sat up on the green field ruffling his hair in annoyance and dusted out his fedora, keeping it intact then put it shapely on his head.

Reborn was looking rather embarrassed than irritated (not that he would show it on his face) at hearing the roar of his blonde classmates as he darted a quick look around the Namimori field staring at Collonello who was running at full speed to capture the self claimed to be magician, Viper. Correct that. He was not even closed to a magician; he was just someone who _loves_ making fraud of people and make a run for it and just now, Collonnelo had became his 99th victim.

"IDIOT VIPER! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Reborn jerked back when a book was slammed on the seat beside him and the small fragments of dry grasses were fleeing into his nose. He was already alarmed at the sudden loud voice of his friend by his side and he was even annoyed by the uninvited dust and trying hard to prevent himself from coughing stupidly in front of these commoners.

"Oh, so you failed again." Reborn stated cynically despite the amusement he had for his friends for the amazing speed running through the whole school without being captured. Oh well, it was self study after all. That stern looking 'prefect' (discipline committee) won't recognize as well.

"It's not that I failed kora! But he manages to slip out from me like an invisible man. He is too cunning!"

"Isn't it the same then?" Reborn retorted sideways. Colonnelo looks uneasy as he tightens his bandana on his head and his wrist. "I am an idiot! Why do I have to believe him!?" Then, gritted his teeth and clenching his fists, ready to go.

The irate Reborn then asked, "What exactly did he do to you?" His eyes still maintain on the books of guns and tactics he has in front of him since he sat there. He did not even bother to go study other things. This is why self study class was made. It may help you in improvising shooting, becoming a 'hitman'. He doesn't mean it like assassinated people but he does love the thrills of killing when he watched the movies.

"He rack my bag and took out the ring I bought for – " He blushed at the thought before he continued, " – and he make it disappeared under his stupid magic!" Collonello finished the sentence without telling anything to his friend but it turns out he needs to gulped down his saliva as the second Reborn shoot a 'finished the sentence, or I kill you' kind of glare.

The blonde relax his throat. "Ahem! It's for Lal, of course." The pale cheeks turning pale pink and his brightening sapphire blue stare at the ground penetrating the earth to the magma. Reborn could only smirk in amusement. "You know, one of the third year class 2 students?" The blonde blushed and bashful that he lost the moment to give his queen of heart a present. Not only that it was precious but it was expensive. But, in the end, he lost his money for nothing!

"No, I don't." Reborn said, being untactful.

"Oh my.. what do we have here? Some kind of confession?" A specky guy walked in front of them with a soccer ball between his arm and chest and a wide grinned pasted on his sweaty face.

"Shut up Verde." Reborn hissed irritated. One by one came to disturb his concentration on becoming a hitman. "And get lost." They were all the members of Arcobaleno, their hostel, but most of them had never agreed with the green member.

Verde's green eyes stare upon the apologetic look of Collonello then, fell onto Reborn's stern face looking straight at him. "I get it. I think I know why are you are looking fucking distress Colonello." He paused, thinking. "Let's see,…If you are trying to find that shady weirdo guy, he was in the runaway towards the storeroom. I think, with his running accelerations, he might be at the entrance 5 minutes by now. Yeess.." Verde's voice seems to be a lot more amusing when he is calculating. Well, he _is_ a freak and was the closest student near to the Vongola's Valedictorian every year.

Verde smirking before he goes down the field continuing his soccer. "If you are going to beat him, please do beat him on my behalf because he broke one of my precious pens, just for his stupid magic." And with that he was out of sight.

"Heh! More like his runway will be a wreck." Collonello clenched his fist ready to beat someone and swinging his arms around for warm up, while Reborn snapped close his book and put it aside as he rose up from the green field looking even more irritated.

Why does he need to be involved by the way?

-skip the running episode-

Viper was panting heavily as he leaned down to a locker where he put his belongings to get some fresh air into his lung. Despite his dark appearances, Viper was a very well known in the Dark Magic Club (he was the president) and surprisingly, there are others who join venture with his club. The most important things were that, all the club members are a wreck and freak while there are some with freaky lustful member, albeit the most handsome member of the club.

"Viper!" Viper slammed his locker on his finger causing him to shriek before retracting his hand in response. "Or should I call you Marmon instead." Collonello hissed seductively hot near his pinna.

Viper aka Marmon (self naming as a president of the club) cupped closed his sensitive ear with his palms. "Collonello, you scared me!"

"I supposed I had to." A wide wicked smirk appear on the handsome face of bright Collonello and dark Reborn standing side by side with gloomy Viper in the middle preventing him from slipping away, again. Collonelo slammed his arms against the locker door causing loud thud echoes in the hall making everyone in the halls stagger or run away. "Marmon, you should stop being an asshole, kora." Collonello hissed before he smack down Viper head and forced the shorter guy to give back the ring he lost.

Reborn just leans onto the locker with sideway smirks folding his arms together, watching this 'bully' drama. 'Interesting.' It was fun just by looking.

Everybody who happened to pass by the hall keeps their eyes down and pretends like nothing happen between the three. Some girls fasten their steps to avoid being involve, or startled at the track turning into statue and there are some of people steal a picture of Reborn and Collonello whom they deemed handsome in every way no matter how bad their deed was and some people who happen to be busybody and reporters from News Club. Who doesn't know Collonello and Reborn? The biggest influence wannabe gangster in university because they love kicking people. The rumor has it that both of them love bullying while it is not the truth at all. It just happened that they are too strong that no other people could confront them except for certain people. Even the principle himself have to make some newly regulation just to refrain some students (like Reborn and Collonello) inside this university and hell, it was a pain in the neck.

"Scramble all of you." The three seniors suddenly turned their head to the stern dark voice and they smirk naughtily as they saw him. Not being respectful at all. Collonello put his hand down and Reborn look straight into the skylark eyes intensely and his gaze then softly falls onto another girl besides the 'prefect'. He had never seen that girl before.

The Vongola's guardian aka head of president of Student's Discipline Council Committee. Kyouya Hibari. That's him; one of the people who can fight them equally. It was said that the strongest team in the Vongola University is the six Arcobaleno from the Arcobaleno hall and the only person who always daring oppose them for fight is him. Mainly, they were called six Arcobaleno because each of them loves wearing certain color as for their identity and it had formed arcobaleno team after a few rumors spread around the university and they almost become a legend and _might be_ a legend as well after graduated.

There was a pregnant silence and it was disturbing.

Kyouya Hibari sighed. "Or I will see three of you in the office then." He huffed smirking as if it was enjoyable having the chances to punish these _six stars_ diligent students. "I don't have time for this. Let's go." He said to the girl beside him taking her belongings with him and walked away.

"Wait! Kyouya Hibari!" Reborn called. Hibari halted his way and turning his sour face towards the taller man. His expression was dull and unimpressive. They are wasting his precious time. So do the girl besides him.

"No. It's nothing." Reborn said after he took a silent good look on the girl. Hibari growls silently and walk away bringing the luggage with him. But, he notice the girl besides him was still not moving from her spot, eyes gazing at the onyx sapphire of the Arcobaleno Reborn. "Let's go. We were getting let." Hibari urge her to walk and her eyes darted away from Reborn.

"Oh. Uhm. I'm sorry, Kyouya Hibari-san. " She said grabbing her begs and walk behind the taller man she just met. Hibari instantly shoot a glare towards the girl who now cowered at seeing his expression. She cleared her throat. "Ah. Nope. That was your n –name right. Kyouya Hibari –san ." The girl said trying to compose very well as she can while trying to take back her luggage from Hibari's hand. "I can bring them myself."

"Kyouya is fine."

"H –huh? What?" She asked again but he was deadly silent and his face seems dead pant enough to make a child pee in his trousers.

He looks away. "It's okay. Both of your hands are occupied anyway."

"R –right." The girl faltered for a split-second but then picked herself up. She sweat dropped at his sarcastic tone and chuckled slightly when she look down at her own hands forgotten that she was lifting another two small bag while Hibari was lifting the other bigger luggage. It turns out Hibari was glaring sharply at her when she laughed making her to stop immediately feeling embarrassed and afraid.

"Sorry." She said and Hibari just sighed and speeding his pace bringing the new student to her hostel while the girl needs to chase after his steps and she almost tumble down on her own ankle.

From the hall, Reborn just stand there absent mindedly looking at the back of the new girl he just met. He pursed his lips taking all his dignity to avoid laughing when he saw she stumble on her ankle and tried to get her footing back. But a simple smile did slips out his lips.

"You are able to run this time. But I will find you again next time." Colonello said as he tried to kick the shorter butt.

"Don't worry, I will be available anytime." Marmon said as he disappearing from the sight again.

Collonello blinks in recognition as he can't believe his eyes. Did Marmon seriously have super natural power or something? Somehow he had goose bumps at the thought and shrugged it off his mind. He looks down on his watch and was deadly surprised that it was already 1430 hour and their class supposed to be at 1415 hour; reduction of the time taken by the lecturer to walk lamely slow to the hall.

"Reborn, are you alright? Let's get going. The lecture is starting by the seconds we are standing here you know." But Reborn were still in dazed without any reflex as if he was being hypnotized by someone.

'Did that short Marmon happen to do something on Reborn?' He thought ill suspiciously as he begins to run his hands in front of his eyes to snap Reborn from his imaginary world and luckily, it worked. "Oh sorry." Reborn whispered almost inaudible.

"It's okay. Let's go." Raising an eyebrow, Collonello look up at Reborn suspiciously. Since when Reborn change? The blondie look at the stern Reborn with worried expression as they walk together to the lecture hall.

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we are here." Hibari got out from the car and brought down all her belongings to the front of the apartment named Decimo. Hibari kept mumbling about the hostel and university regulations until his mouth dry while the girl hasn't paid any attention at him. And this cause absolute anger rises in him.

'Wow', is all she can say in her heart because she is likely an emotionless girl who wasn't able to express her feelings out loud. Hr surprised wasn't shown on her face but on the inner side, yes. She gawked at well- painted apartment in front of her now with beautiful tiles around and decorated with flowers. And what more, it was roses! She looks at them wide sunset eyes, and like an idiot she wants to pick up all the flowers and bring them to her room.

She had not realized she had been watched like in surveillance as she roaming around at Decimo Halls of Vongola, and Hibari by the side vaguely wondering what the hell she was still doing there since there is just a few steps till they reach her house. The girl might have walked around this floor ten times, every five minutes passing the locker, stuffed with all the university's supplies and suddenly a vase almost fall when she fondling with the roses.

He lost his composure. "If you're here to vandalize, I won't let you because, I'll bite you to death first."

Eyes wide, she slowly turned around, taking in the tall figure with his black hair and she swallowed nervously. "I'm not here to vandalize! I just… haven't figured out…all of these things yet," she said, bashfully knowing how lame it sounded.

Hibari looked at her skeptical. "Oh, really. And why not?"

"Because… I like it here and I don't want to go home."

The honesty of her statement shocked the straight face Hibari. Both his skylark and her sunset eyes widened slightly in surprise, and she stared at him, wondering what he would do next.

Oddly enough, the slightest of smiles curled up the corners of his lips.

"I can understand that."

She smiled back at him but she still maintains her calm face and smiling hardly at the flowers to prevent her hands from plucking the roses. She wants them that badly. 'Wait, where was her room? Kyouya Hibari haven't told her yet'.

"By the way we are already walking to your house." The brunette could feel her throat is swallowing something dry as she felt nervous being around this man. He seems to be reading everything on her mind. Once they stop at the said house she gawped again when she opened it with the keys provided. She went inside frantically and was astonished to see a well-furnished living room, complete with sofa, a tea table, and even a fireplace. In the kitchen, the refrigerator was pretty much empty and they also provided stove, cabinet and necessities for self cooking. A dining table sat cozily in one corner. There were four bedrooms. Four. And it was still empty.

Curiously, she went inside her room and she had to acknowledge that it was certainly big and it is the biggest room ever she ever slept in. It has bed, closet, table for studying, and one thing more; she can see through the window! It was very comfortable as compared to her small room in her house. She suddenly had the urge to cry her heart out. And that didn't leave Kyouya Hibari unnoticed.

She suddenly stops rummaging everything and her nose was going red with her eyes tearing.

"Herbivore. You were here for just one day and you already sad. How pathetic." He said skeptically, keeping his hands in his pocket. And the girl blinks repetitively at the sudden accusation. He doesn't know anything. And how dare he say it like it was her fault?!

"Look – " She was about to open her mouth for self defense when Hibari cut her off.

"Okay. It seems alright, now. So, I'll be going then." He said calmly and bowed down a bit and she did too. And the door was closed with a soft click.

The brunette was speechless at the sudden mocking session. Is he trying to make her feel good? She felt strangely relief that her sadness had vanished. She didn't wait for it any longer when she ran towards the elevator down to the lobby to find him.

"Wait!" She shouted from the lobby and luckily Hibari was just about to start his engine.

Looking piss off, he glares sharply through the window. "What? Herbivore, you are wasting my time." He said looking at his watch sideways.

"I am.." She was hesitating to say her name. False. True.

"I am…" False. True. False. Hibari was getting irritated. "I'm going." And he turned the steering.

"I am Tsuna!"She shouted with courage with her chest up and down frantically. "Hopefully we can meet again! And thank you!" she said bowing slightly, and feeling embarrassed.

He scuffed loudly. "Is that _all_ you want to tell me?" He glances at the brunette. "Well, herbivore you _are_ wasting my time." And with that he drove away looking at her expression through his rear mirror. She looks really disappointed but he can see a small smile curled up her chubby face.

Oddly enough, this was the second time for today that Kyouya Hibari's face curled with smirk at the corner of his lips. "_Tsunahime de Cielo._ Of course I had known your name without you even tell me." He had to admit that he likes that kind of resolve.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

END OF CHAP 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectation. This chapter was like an introduction of arcobaleno and a bit of Hibari. The others haven't show up yet. I wonder how I'll create them. I'm sorry if you found it too much out of character of all characters in KHR. It just that, I tried to think what if their life is different? That's all. Sorry if I offense any of my readers. And it is an AU fic. The age differences in this fiction are not related with the canon. Arcobaleno might be at the same age as others. And I did make them nobilities. They are rich kids! BTW, I hope u will spent some time for R & R. Jya~!

KUZIERA CHAN


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was the difficult one. How should I portray Kyouko, Haru and chrome? How Gokudera act in front _fem _Tsuna. How Tsuna involved with Reborn. IT's critical. Save for Yamamoto. Coz he is always the same. BTW enjoy it even if it's (sad to say) lame..

Short slot: (I supposed these was late a week than the manga shown) Tsuna was sooo handsome on the manga! Wohuu! With full resolve HDWM without gear. I wonder how he sound in anime (if there's any) when he yelled _Reborn!_, in his current (HDWM) state. I think, he might get another new gear or should he make it himself. Now everybody should work for Tsuna. HAHAHAHA! Because he is now stronger/ Can't say strongest because others (kyouya, xanxux) have potential to beat him though. But why I am making opposite him inside this story (?). BTW. Tsuna _is_ awesome. (And main character is always awesome) hahaha. LOVE TSUNA.. 3

Now. Cont.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PART 4 - I love her**

"Make sure you eat plenty Natsu." Skull was worried sick for Natsu and he keeps calling her each hour to make sure she ate and everything.

"Alright Skull nii-san. I know what I ate." Natsu rolled her eyes with a small smile curled at the corner of her lips. "Don't worry too much."

There was a pregnant silent before Skull started asking again, "Natsu, how was your wound?" This time it was Natsu's turn to be speechless as she startled at the sudden question. Truthfully she was still hurting and the bruises were everywhere around her face, neck and other part of her body. She can never forget the way she got kick by her sister but the thing was done and her body had received them. What should she say to her brother?

"I'm alright Skull nii san. It can be covered. Luckily my face doesn't show much of them." She stated blithely, Lily does have some empathy for faces.

Skull on the other side was guessing the answer she would give and it was true. She did hiding them from him. "Well, that's good. Make sure nobody saw them or you would never get a friend."

"That's so mean nii-san! I will get a friend eventually." Natsu was pouting while grabbing a towel from the hanger. "Tsuna is not that inverted right? She is lovely. And so do I." She made round eyes of sunsets in front of the mirror looking at her face. The sunsets were not slanted anymore and certainly look like the Tsuna's cheerful browns. She smiles at her own changes. She doesn't hate it. "I can do it."

Skull chuckled at the other side. "How are you lovely, idiot? You are fierce on the inside and it always shown on your face. People would run away from you. Hahaha!"

"NII-SAN! You should support me you know." She sat on her bed grumpily.

"That's because I believe you _should_ do it. You _can _do it." Skull took a glimpse of his watch. "Ok. Times up. Tell me if anything happens and if you need anything don't forget to ask me, I'm your brother, aren't I?"

Natsu smile inwardly. "Yeah, nii-san. I will sure to report to you if anything." She said merely forcing a smile on her face. "Goodbye." She still maintains her cheerful voice and with that, the phone calls ended.

Her cheerful face frowned in sorrow when she put her phone back to the desk staring through the window to the dark sky absent mindedly. It was not her intention to lie from the start. She had always been too depending on Skull and she always felt bad about it. Even when he willingly helped her today was already too much. How can she make his life harder than what already was. She also remembered the night before when she cried her heart out after running away from her house and asking for his help out of desperation. Even more, she doesn't even tell her mother and father that she was going to the university. Her mother would be passed out once she heard this news. Sorry mother, father.

She made a light exercise to loosen her joint and muscle tension. She had been riding all day and her back and thighs were having paddles sore, badly. She had never ride on bike for 7 hours straight and Skull was being a bastard for driving at speed of light like mad bikers that leaves her soul behind and she ends up vomiting during arrival. Luckily, they arrived at the university unhurt. She cleared up her luggage; putting a picture frame of Skull slung his hands over her shoulder while grinning widely holding a gold trophy at the corner of her desk. It was the picture when he won one thousand Euro dollars for his race. She puts all her books which she secretly bought during living with the Cielo family inside her locker and all her clothes inside the wardrop and that's all. She needs totake cold shower now.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hahii, Kyouko-chan! Look at this!"

The honey-haired girl looked up at her colleague, hands heavy with all the groceries they bought from the supermarket. "Wait up! These are all heavy, Haru-chan." She said exasperatedly while trying to hold her anger from rising. So far, the morning had been stressful and she wasn't in the mood for her brown- haired friend's constant onslaught of bitching and moaning. "Won't you help me a little instead of - ?"

"I will help you Kyouko-san." She was cut off when a violet-haired girl came to her side and take hold of one of the groceries bag from her hand. It's clear that the new roommate was still shy with her.

"Eh, Chrome-chan! It's alright. I can hold it anyway. It's not really that heavy." Kyouko retorted with warm smile and Chrome anxiously smiled back at her.

"It's okay. I will help you."

"Whatever it is, it's alright! This thing is more important! Come here quick! Kyouko-chan, Chrome-chan! You'll want to see this though!" Haru Miura bounced on her toes furiously with hands extended to Kyouko for keys as she keeps peering through the window as her brownish tail-haired swished behind her. Kyouko rolled her honey-brown eyes and put the groceries in front of the door while shoving another hands into her bag searching for keys.

"What is it?" she sighed, walking across the kitchen to join Haru who was tiptoeing into her own room. The brunette merely pointed at the first room across the kitchen, and Kyouko saw exactly what 'it' was.

"Oh my..." she murmured, placing a hand on the wall as if to steady herself. "Isn't that...?"

"I think it is!" Haru squealed. She had covered her mouth with her dainty hands, and her forget-me-not eyes were cloud with horror. She points her finger on her mouth while she whispered to everybody to shut their mouth. Somehow Kyouko had the feeling that, both of them had different thought but, even so, she still getting along with Haru.

"What is it, guys?" Chrome walking across the kitchen to her room steadily before Haru grabs her hands harshly into her room that she almost stumbles down her legs. And she was shock when both Kyouko and Haru clamp her mouth shut with their palm.

Together, the trio hiding behind one another which creates a stair-like appearance. The oblivious Chrome could not understand any of their intention. "Why do we need to hi –"

"Shhhhh!" Haru shut her mouth harshly with a terrified glare and she continued looking at the first room anxiously.

Kyouko stares into the opened door wide eyes. "It's that unused room isn't it?!" Kyouko gasped, also covering her mouth with one hand. She wasn't terrified like Haru, but Inner Kyouko certainly was. "Is there a ghost trying to – !"

Haru was terrified. "Kyouko-chan! Stop it. I don't like any ghost stories. It's midnight!"

"Ooh. I get it. It's okay."Chrome suddenly got up. "I have gotten used for ghost anyway. Let me take a look at it." She offered herself.

"It is not!" Chrome was stop by the tight grips of Haru and Kyouko on her hands.

"It's okay. Maybe it was not ghost."

"That's what we meant!" Haru squealed whispering.

"Eh?"That leaved Chrome in blank spot.

"What if thieves trespassing into our house? Shouldn't we take precaution as well?" Kyouko whispered. After all, it wasn't every day that Namimori Hall top student (who also happened to be a major hottie) walked into these messes and she always took precautions from being attack (from man though).

"It's alright. I have this." Sweet Chrome was smiling innocently while holding a trident with her hands. Both of Kyouko and Haru gulped when they saw the long sharp trident.

"Isn't that too dangerous for a student to bring along?" Haru hide herself down in the window booth.

"What? No. My brother always tells me to prepare this as a protector when he is not by my side. And this was the right time to use it." She said smiling whilst both of Haru and Kyouko were speechless at the statement. 'What kind of brother would give such a dangerous thing for protector?' Both of them look at Chrome who was standing spiritedly in front of them. 'He is over protective. That's why Chrome was like this.'

Chrome was about to go inside the room when the said door suddenly snapped shut itself causing a loud bump echoes in the house with sudden cold breeze flew through them and the trio jumped in shock. Quivering. Kyouko and Haru were holding each other sitting on the floor while Chrome hugs her trident like it was her brother.

"Please go!" Haru shouted at Chrome and shut her eyes while Kyouko was standing up leaving the brunette alone and walk behind Chrome closely. Obviously, even though Chrome was acting brave but she was still a girl who has fear. She touches her colleague shoulder and she startled in shock which conclude that she was afraid being alone after all.

Haru looked around her and she was shock that she was alone. "No! Wait! I'm coming with you.." Haru said almost crying herself out as she got closed with the other two. She was constantly afraid by the incidence. However, it was her who was extremely excited few minutes before.

Haru quickly clutches on Kyouko's clothes while Kyouko clutches onto Chrome hands and Chrome to her trident while walking slowly with hard beating frantically against their ribs. They were just about to open the door back when the sounds of shower pouring down from the bathroom. They stopped their movement instantly and gazing at each other terrified eyes.

"Ar..Kyouko-chan? What was that? Is it from the bathroom?" Haru squeak as she hides her face behind Kyouko's back. She was totally afraid.

"It's okay." Chrome who was in the front line tries to cloud their fear. "Maybe,it's just someone inside."

And they opened the bathroom door slowly to prevent from being recognized and walk into the shower room. They still heard the shower pouring down and Chrome collecting her courage with heart pumping furiously; she slide open the silhouette curtain cover as fast as she can.

Revealing a naked young woman still showering and they are speechless and shock and shame.

Natsu screamed when she suddenly was nakedly ambushed while bathing and the trio also squeals in surprise with the founding.

It was a new girl. New roommate. New classmate.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison, wide eye looking at the sexy naked sienna-haired girl who now drowns herself in the bath tub.

Natsu is becoming red and redden by second, "More importantly…GET OUT! All of you!" As she said that, she pushed the three behind to the sink and closed the curtain. And the other three just blinks trying to figure out what actually happened. They were speechless, and it was funnily stupid for believing in some sort of ghost stories. Particularly, it was Haru who made all of them believe 'it' was a ghost.

They laugh heartily at the funny joke as Haru was turning pink embarrassed for making up story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon shone through the double glazing and glanced off strands of thick, long, bright sienna hair, and illuminated sunset eyes. She was now wearing orange top pyjamas with colourful onesies nightwear, with hands on her pelvic bone; looking really…calm exactly.

"So, you are my housemate now?" Natsu said with hands settling on her thigh sitting on her bed. Kyouko keep seeing her as nervous person by the way she fondles her nails.

"Em yeah!" Haru excitedly beaming with an answer, Kyouko look at the person in front of her in disbelief and Chrome stagger before greeting her new friend with a pink cheek.

"I'm Kyouko Sasagawa." She shakes hands with Tsuna.

"I'm, Chrome Dokuro. Nice to meet you." She shun away to the back with her head down.

With hands of salute on her head, Haru told her name excitedly, "Haru Miura desu!"

Natsu smile warmly to the three of her new friends. She was hesitating at first on how to get Tsuna on act. But when Kyouko suddenly asked her name, she felt safe. She just needs to say her name at ease.

"Ah..I am Tsunahi –. Just call me Tsuna." She smiles friendly like what Tsuna used to do. As for Natsu, she hasn't been friends with anybody and she doesn't know how to socialize. And when she found friends, her heart flutter in happiness and she wished she was Tsuna instead.

"Oh? You are Tsuna?" Kyouko suddenly query with hands on her chin like a detective, making Natsu startled. "Tsunahime de Cielo?"

"Yes? W-what's wrong?"

Kyouko shook her head slowly trying to deny something while Chrome and Haru couldn't understand either. "It's nothing." Natsu felt relief. "But there was something on my mind," Natsu panic again as her round sunset eyes widen.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Ah.." Natsu dumfounded. She tried to form words but her mouth closed instantly. And she felt heart was pumping frantically and her eyebrows furrowed. What was the suitable answer for that question? "No. Why?"

"Em..It's nothing. You could just forget it." Kyouko said firmly and the silence followed. They talked about how Tsuna enter the university and everything about Tsuna's impression of Vongola. Later, she got up on her legs and dusted off her night dress.

"Okay then, Chrome, Haru, Tsuna, I'm going to bed. It's already one am and we had class tomorrow."

"Wait Kyouko-chan," Haru murmured. "Tsuna-chan, we're going too. You sure still tired from the long ride. So, we'll excuse ourselves."

"Okay. Thanks." Natsu just smile before her door was closed with a soft click and the room turned deadly silent. She rested her sore back on the comfy bed and looking at the ceiling thinking. Does Kyouko know who Tsuna was? How does she know Tsuna's full name? It's weird and she was in deep thinking until her sunsets eyes become unfocused and later they were closed tightly with her mouth slightly pouted. She had gone into deep sleeping state and looking very exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**VONGOLA UNIVERSITY - FACULTY**

"Didn't we tell you before? We have new student in our next class." Some random male student asked.

"Tch!" The silver gray haired student just grunt at the statement. He didn't seem to pay attention to whatever rumors around him as he keeps reading his book for the next revision class.

"Is it? A girl? A guy?" Another brunette haired student asked excitedly.

"Oh! It's a she! You should believe me! I heard she was some eye candy! And from nobility though." The silver gray haired's ear twitching irritated at hearing their amusement howl. "You can say she would beat the Namimori princess through this week (Kyouko happened to won many princess title during any ceremonies or dinners that got her the 'princess' nickname). He grinned dim-wittedly because he had the chance of meeting her yesterday.

Gokudera look up looking very annoyed. "Can you get out of my sight?! Your face. It's extremely annoying." The still studying student scoffed again making the other to shun away.

"Hey, Gokudera you should have some sense of life in university instead of studying all the time. Your head will be broken soon enough."

"It's none of your business if my head broken. I won't ask you to stitch it back." He said cynically and got up abruptly taking all his books in his arms. His looks were scary enough that gives you chills to the bone but his fellow 'friends' didn't bother about his face at all. They already took a note that he 'always' looked PMS like that.

Gokudera was just about to leave the lecture hall to the library when a skinny hand slides around his shoulder and hindering his movement. "What are you doing?" The gray-greenish eyes were glaring sharply to the person behind him like he already knew that person was there all the time. He really wants to shove this skinny hand away from his sight but his hands were already occupied with books which made him helpless and keep swearing in his mind.

"Ushishishi..easy, Gokudera-kun." Another skinny hand snakes around Gokudera's waist to his chest;. Everybody around them knew that despite his sweet tooth, the blonde was glaring hatred to everyone around Gokudera though his front hair was shading his eyes and they could sense Gokudera's wrath within. Had one not know their relation, they seem to be gay couple. Despite of all the amusement and disgusts looks thrown at them, the blonde haired guy wants to _kill _Gokudera badly rather than _seduce_ him regardless of how intimate they looked right now.

"Fuck off Bel." Gokudera barked.

The blonde ignored him. "Didn't you hear? She's the daughter of Count de Cielo which was rumored _died _until now. She just came to this university. So, what are you going to do?" The pumpkin like blonde-haired student hissed closer to Gokudera's ear causing the ear to twitch slightly.

Even though Gokudera really wants to ignore the said rumors, he can't help but being attracted by the words 'Cielo's daughter'. "Bastard, are you serious?" He asked seriously.

"You know that I _am_," Bel answered half heartedly releasing the strangled pale neck so that the blood can flow again. Only after that he realize that he had left an obvious red, thick, iron smell liquid trickling down the pale neck. "Oops I did it again." He whispered in his ear while facing to the back door chuckling horridly.

Everybody was staring at them 5 meters away. And they gawked when they saw the red print of hand grip on Gokudera's pale neck which turning slightly pink again when he release it.

'He did try to kill him.' They said in chorus. They didn't saw the blood anyway.

A certain student's discipline committee suddenly appeared at the back door of the lecture hall to examine the tranquility of this room making the blonde to back away. That hated guy, Kyouya Hibari, always made a round but Bel never expected him to come _this _late. And lucky Gokudera just happened to get away today. If not for the straight face Kyouya, both Gokudera and he had been rolling on the floor with some furniture breaking.

When Bel left the room, Kyouya also leaved as his business had finished.

Gokudera was speechless at his last word. Tsunahime de Cielo was here, in this university. He accidentally losing his grips of the books and dropped those thuds on the floor.

She was here.

She was really here.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Reborn dropped the coin in his hands as he thought about the girl he saw at the entrance several days ago. Why does he had the feeling he had met her before this?

"Hi, there, welcome to our Sesto Café. May I take your order?"

Reborn wrenched his eyes away from the window, where he had been staring at the high street as if looking for someone, and instead focused them on the excessively buoyant waitress standing over him. She was clutching her order book and blushing faintly. He let his eyes rove over her body quickly before returning them to her expectant face.

"Yeah, I'll take the espresso," he said deadly-pant, making sure to add a small grunt to the end purposely, just to shun them away. And it was proven when the girls at the kitchen turned to statue and shattered by the sound of his stern voice almost crying. "And a cookie would be great." He added with a smirk crossed his face. The girl who was taking order, obviously blushing greatly again that she was the only waitress here who gets to see he smiled.

For a moment it looked like her head was going to erupt in a fountain of blood at the smirk, but she managed to compose herself enough to scrawl his order down. "C-certainly!" And with that, she hurried to the kitchen getting the orders done.

His smile widened. In reality, he loved getting recognized despite of his bad reputation as a gangster in this university. Seriously, even he himself was proud if he was called a true hitman. He lost in thought while he reached into the black and orange bag on the table and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

The idiot he was waiting on, that's who. He checked his watch and realized that he was ten minutes early. Well, it was better than ten minutes late, at least.

Giotto. He was the eldest son of an enormous family which had been the largest sponsors in Vongola University since the first generation. It happened that his family is the foundation of this university and after his parents died; he legitimately is the inheritor to this so called prestige University of Vongola. He is now twenty-24 years of age, three years older than Reborn. He was probably one of the most renowned and admired people in the city, if not the entire Mafioso Country; he was the detective responsible for the downfall of such criminals as the terrible Checker face. Granted by the name of the country itself, that's how much this young detective has captured criminals and bandits.

Mostly, Arcobaleno members had gone to high school with him after all. They hadn't exactly been friends, but they hadn't been enemies either. 'Acquaintances' was probably the right term. He accidentally knocked his pen off the table. Cursing, he ducked down to pick it up off the floor. How can he be careless?

When he straightened up in his seat, Giotto was sat opposite him, a hint of a warm smile grace his face. "Hey, what were you doing Reborn?"

Reborn scowled, "It's nothing. Why were you late Giotto?"

The blonde chuckled slightly, "Sorry Reborn, got lots of other works to do. So, what's up? What can I help you old friend?"

At last, the waitress was back, this time bearing a masterpiece of an espresso and a small plates of beignets that were heavily covered with powdered sugar on her tray. Reborn look at the sugary beignets with loathe. He asked for cookies, so why did she give sweet doughnuts. By the way, he still wishes his thanks for her that she said it was free in evening tea sets.

Giotto just looked at the elegance black in front of him sipping the espresso with full blast. He salivated just looking at it, and his stomach gurgled in agreement and unfortunately it let out a sound which could be heard to two tables near them. He had skipped breakfast that morning after the messed Lampo had left the kitchen in after his 'romantic meal' with his partners the two nights before. His stomach hurled just by smelling the stinks smells inside the sinks that he lose appetite for days.

"Want some beignets? I don't eat sweet anyways." Giotto is dumfounded but gladly taking it into his mouth and Reborn's lips curled with a smirk and turned to the window.

Reborn finally broke his stare out of the window, apparently watching a group of girls suddenly break an outburst laugh upon looking at some guy being rejected after a confession to a short haired-girl and cry on the spot. He shot up to the orange serious eyes. "Well, let's get started then, huh?" Reborn asked as he takes a last whiff of his coffee and Giotto seat comfortably after taking the last sips of sky juice.

"Have you heard about your uncle's daughter?"

Giotto looked confused, "What's wrong I haven't heard any of her from him. Apparently, he was not in state right now and it has been almost two months, if I'm not mistaken."

Reborn looks darken, "I see. I thought you might know something about her because there were lots of rumors damaging my ears right after she enrolled in this university."

Giotto suddenly shot up a blunt glare at Reborn as if he was missing something. "What do you mean she enrolled here? I don't understand."

"Wait, you don't know about this?" Reborn asked query.

Giotto suddenly raised his voice in argument, "How should I know? As far as I know, I last saw her when she was thirteen and right after that, my uncle keeps her for his sake only, I didn't even know how she is right now." Giotto ruffled his blonde locks. He felt worse because it's been a while he haven't seen her but he never even tried to meet her at least. How was she doing now? He still remembered that cute cheerful face of his cousin whom always loves to smile. Tsu-chan, she really is a lovely girl.

Reborn agreed. "It is weird. Although, everyone knew that she was Cielo's daughter, nobody knew where she was before. And that, many of them thought she had died."

Giotto was infuriated with Reborn's statement as he got up on his legs. "That was not true. Why do these kind of rumors spread out?" True. It was true that, she was nowhere around even though she was there, somewhere, but he never imagined that people would assume she died. Giotto currently was fighting with his guilty.

"Relax, Giotto. Sit down. You are a famous detective. Shouldn't you at least calm down."

"How can I calm down?!" Despite of his foaming at the mouth he still follows Reborn's instruction to sit down. He slides his hands over his face. Oh, my god. He can't believe this.

"Is it true that she was here Reborn?" Reborn just smirk with a disgruntled 'hn' sound taking his left over espresso. The bitterness of the coffee seems to soothe out his uneasiness.

"But how did you recognize her? Even I wasn't able to recognize with six years difference." Reborn chuckle softly at the 'brother who seems to be in love with his sister'.

"Although you are a famous detective around here, why can you be so blunt?" Reborn scoffed softly. "It's been only six years, and her face was exactly like you. So, what did you expect? She had the same sort of your eyes and hair. She was the exactly female 'you'. No way would I be mistaken."

As Reborn said that, he can see the teary face of happiness of Giotto. He wasn't able to form words at this time. Apparently, the blonde should be thinking of how to meet with his long waited sister.

Suddenly, Giotto phone was paged which cause him to jump a bit. Reborn look at Giotto sideways as the blonde was reading it. "Damn. Alaude told me there were drug dealers at some place. Sorry that I can't tell you the name."

"So, what would you choose?"

Giotto glanced wistfully at his pager and debated what should take priority. 'Tsuna…drug dealers…Tsuna…drug…Tsuna…drug…'

"I think in this case, Tsuna would better win."

"Yeah, but it's the drugs." The blonde smirks sideways.

Reborn chuckled lightly with a loud huffed, "Sometimes, you should choose your family over your works." Reborn stated as he watched Giotto quickly taking jacket by the chair and made his way out of the Sesto Café.

"I know, it might be bad for Tsuna. After all these years, I had abandoned her…" Giotto said with disgusted sighed for his attitude. "But let me go stalking them. Talk to you later, right?" Reborn just sat there silently.

Giotto already knows his young friend was mad at him, but still insist on talking with him. "Tell her, I really really really love her…and I'll be sure to meet her." He smiled warmly but slightly feeling guilty in his heart and he took off.

Reborn, stood up edgily. For some reason, he was angry. Why does his heart ache when Giotto said he loves her again and again? His ear feels hot that even an ice can melt. He suddenly has the desire to punish Giotto for treating his cousin like that. He wanted to, so much that his heart is burning inside. But was it that simple? Will Tsuna hate him for that?

Argh! Scratched that. Reborn took a deep breath. Now is not the time to be thinking about his unstable raging heart.

He keeps his untouched phone into his pocket of his blazer, and stared at the road sharply. He had been watching the strange occurrence at the middle of the street where there were a group of students gathered and he already knew they were up to do something bad.

Taking a quick drink of his espresso that almost scalded his tongue, he skirted through the tables, leaving enough money and made his way towards the group, who were stalking at the Decimo building. His hitman senses alert, Reborn headed to the opposite side of the square. He would head them off and make sure they paid for their deed.

And paid for his anger towards Giotto.

XXXXXXXXXX

END CHAPTER 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaaahhh! I'm happy that it's done. I hope this chapter would make up for the previous chapter. And probably, because I was sad that the readers have decrease and left me. But no offense, I know it sucks. I accepted it with warm heart. Lucky, chap 4 was done!

Don't forget to R&R… -peace-

Bel: Ushishishi..kuz-chan, should I throw knifes yet no?

Kuz: No, Bel. Of course you can't.

Bel: You see..but I really wanted to. My fingers are itching to throw my beautifully made knifes to someone…Ushishishi…Should I throw now?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks to all visitors.. Thanks Kiri4L (is it wrote like this?) for your review. I believe you have a lot of question there. And thanks to hitomi65 too..

Arr…is it alright if I change back Tsunahime to Tsunayoshi. Coz I like Tsunayoshi better. I'm sorry

Diclaimer: KHR is not mine. If it was mine, I would be having Tsuna, Adult Reborn and Hibari for myself since they are my favorite. Hehe..

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_PART 5 : Gentle lies._

It was one of these nights. The kind that made Natsu aka Tsunayoshi wonder why she bothered leaving her room alone.

How many times can a person get lost in a small..correction, not so small places where her friends had just introduced to her.

The number seemed to be infinite.

It's not just one round but almost four rounds they had been circling the Vongola. Truth to be told it was like a real city. The university itself is a city for Tsuna. How can she ever remember this 'small' place? Like what Chrome and Haru claimed, it _is_ not a small place.

Tsuna touch her stomach softly while the round sunset eyes looking around the streets unfocused. 'Where was the shop they told her just now?' She took a swift look on the piece of paper where she wrote about the direction of the said shop but, apparently…

She was lost..and it was already night.

She went out loafing around the streets because she was hungry and she needs to grabs something to eat.

And her dear new housemates were not there when she needed them. Apparently they were having night classes but they didn't bother to tell her beforehand that they will be eating out and willingly leaving her alone in the house.

Starving.

Not that she would tell them any of her starvation episodes. She hasn't been eating anything since yesterday night and the last thing she ate was a slice of bread. She thought the four of them will get to eat lunch tomorrow but it seems, they had classes since morning and stay back at the library.

They should have call…

Perhaps, they never really care anyways.

The faint moonlight was filtering through leaves and playing with shadows, changing them into illusionary creatures dancing between trees. She walked through the street wandering helplessly accompanied by the crickets singing until she found a building. She looked up with expectant face but sighed distressed since it was not the building shop which Kyouko mention before.

She stopped for a while, sitting on the side road pavement for breath and started to examine her surroundings. Having made sure that nobody had been following her, she continued her aimless walk, moving more slowly and carefully now. She glances at her old antic watch and it shows 7 pm.

The wind bristles against her face softly and the branches sway gently in the cold breeze creating faint shadows moving accordingly. Suddenly, one of the shadows moved and after a while it changed into a lone human figure wrapped in dark clothes and moving through the street hurriedly.

Tsuna stares sharply to recognize the 'thing'. And later her stress responses remind her about safety. The dark 'thing' was moving in her direction and she quickly took two steps aback, and ran her hardest into a wall.

Only it wasn't a wall, she realized, as two arms wrapped around her to keep her from stumbling.

Looking up, she froze.

Oh, gracious! She stared into a face so well formed that she doubts any Greek sculptor could do justice to it. He has a pale complexion that make his long violet hair seems to glow bluish under the moonlight and the plane of his face…

Perfect. Simply perfect. Totally symmetrical. But, there was one thing unsymmetrical. His eyes. And it scares her. The way his unmatched blue and red eyes looking at the 'thing' behind her make her heart beating hardly against his chest. She was suddenly scared.

She needs to get out.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked concern.

"I'm find." Tsuna said and she almost stammers on her words and was confused of his concern, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there."

He gave her a tight-lipped smile as he patted the shoulder of her shirt. "Yeah, I'm alright. And do you know girl, you have interfere in my territory." He said calmly with cynical smile which unbelievably match with his eyes.

"What was that?" she was wandering what he meant when her eyes suddenly notice the signboard and the gravity on the wall.

_Kokuyo Land..Uh-oh.., this is bad._

The thought faded as she realized the unmatched eye guy wasn't alone. There were two more men and a girl. And all four eyed her like she was a dirk and eyesore.

Her throat immediately went dry.

She took a step back as every sense in her body told her to run.

They moved in even closer, penning her between them. "Now, now, little lamb," the guy with weird tattoo on his face said, "You don't want to be leaving so soon, do you?"

"Um, Yes," Tsuna said calmly as her eyes narrowed, "I guess I don't have much choice, do I?" Little did they know, the little lamb which had been living with a mean biker types was more than able to deliver a swift kick and punch when she needed it.

"Oya...oya… A little impassion don't we?" The taller pale man who happened to be the only handsome man among the others said hoarsely. Tsuna noted that this person is one of the handsome men she ever met in this university after Kyouya Hibari since she was here and it looks like he is the leader of this group.

"Did we? I think that would be a good idea." A smirk cross her face with her sunset eyes now slanted glaring at the taller man threateningly.

He reached for her. Closer. And she doesn't back down either.

The other three followed him behind with various weapon on their hands. Yoyo, animal like costume(?), cake which look like poisonous, overall it's not a threatening one. But who knows if the yoyo string could cut her neck? She stares intensely as she puts on her fighting stance.

An eerie smiles cross the leader's face. Later, a weird eerie laugh burst out from his thin lips breaking the silent free. "Oya..oya…you are brave aren't you? No one shall mess with my territory. Neither should you." He smiled widely.

He is closer and closer without any fighting sense and that made Tsuna confused whether to fight or not. 'Is he mocking me?' He walked pass her face closely, so close that she can feel the warmth of his breath as he duck his pineapple like head on her shoulder.

"It is a fight or flight sunshine. " He whispered softly that all the senses in Tsuna were shutting down. She doesn't realize her cheek was turning pink as she heard 'sunshine' came out from his mouth. Nobody had called her that before.

And little did she know that he was bewitching her...

She can feel his smirk face, his warmth radiated to her body and his cold hands which were moving up as if to touch her long hair and her heart was beating unevenly. She was worried. Will he grasp them or just stroking them gently? Will he kill her?

But the most important, why did she just frozen against this person whereas she really had the confident to fight him back just now?

This doesn't make senses…

Her eyes were going wide and almost teary when out of nowhere a circular something whizzed past her face, grazing his outstretched arm. Tsuna paled and the pineapple haired guy back away cursing as he pulled his bleeding arm to his chest. The thing shot from behind them manages cracking the wall.

'Wow.' Tsuna was amazed.

The pineapple haired guy hissed in pain while his girl companion comes near him giving him cloth to wrap the injured arm. "Lame…Mukuro-chan." She muttered as she folds her hands in her chest looking very irritated not to Tsuna but to the leader.

"It was that guy pyon!" The guy with weird gorilla tattoo said.

'What's with the pyon slang?" Tsuna noted before she turn back to faced the person who seems to aid her. The thing shot was a bullet. And it came from the opening of the alley where there was a dark shadow besides the wall.

Tsuna gaped at the outline of the man, dressed all in elegance black suit. He stood there with legs apart in warrior's stance while his weapon gleamed wickedly in the dim neon light. And if she was not mistaken something greenish was moving around his neck.

'Bullet. As crazy as it was, how can a student bring a gun?! And it is ridiculous! He almost shot me!' Tsuna mentally scream and traumatized that her lifespan shorten 30 years.

"Kufufufufu..This is interesting. Indeed!" That eerie chuckled echoes again, and Tsuna brought her head up to the sound. The guy called Mukuro-sama suddenly jerked away from the girl who was bandaging his arm and he was looking fiercer than before. His eyes show nothing but killing. And winning.

Tsuna then turned her eyes pointed away from the injured guy to the black suit guy. Even though she could see nothing of his face, his ever changing aura was mammoth, giving him a presence that was startling and powerful.

This new stranger is powerful.

Deadly.

"Maa, it was nobody Mukuro-sama." The guy with spectacle brought up his finger to his specs, shoving his yoyo inside his pocket. Then he outstretches his arms in front of the taller man hindering his movement, "Let's go Mukuro- sama, you don't want to be involve with that person any longer. Not this time though." He said cynically even though there was no intention of being rude to the leader.

A lethal shadow just waiting to strike. He stood in silence, looking at her attackers, the weapon held nonchalantly, yet somehow threateningly, in his right hand. "Hn." He smirked.

Then, total chaos broke out as the men who surrounded her rushed the newcomer…

Reborn fingered the release for his trigger ready to strike while flying in the mid air.

And the unmatched eye leader charge forward with trident on his hands.

Eyes widen, Tsuna muttered to herself, 'Where have I seen that trident?'

She was going to snatch foods and somehow – how suddenly she was engaged in a pitched battle in this alien area. The sound of the weapons screeching each other sparks fire between them and her sunset eyes sparkling orange as she hesitantly looking at the unwanted fight. That's how fatal their fight was.

The new stranger was undeniable strong because he can encounter four of them simultaneously without fail. Apparently the leader and the group were attacking the single man, four to one. But her thought faded with the loud crack on the wall besides her. Tsuna gaped when she saw the animalistic guy was landing face first to the ground. His eyes were emotionless like a gorilla as he cursed while getting up on his leg. His anger seems phantom and he suddenly made a move towards Tsuna while glaring hatred on her.

Tsuna was speechless as she saw that mutant guy, "Oh no," she said softly and looked at the black suit stranger then to the orange haired guy in front of her, who was obviously thinking the same thing.

He charges on her.

"_It's a fight or flight.."_

And Tsuna's every senses told her to run but there was no enough time. ..

And she puts up fighting stance as she looked up at her opponent sharply before encounter the enemy…

XXXXXXXXXX

Reborn was eyeing the sienna haired girl from his place. He can't believe it when he saw her fighting back instead of running. He would have told her to run if he was there but it seems this girl wouldn't accept any commands from people.

Mukuro Rokudo or what seems the leader of Kokuyo Land pinned him down to the ground using his long trident across his body. And Reborn with quick reflects turned him upside down when he sent him flying to the other side with hard kicks on his legs. There were trick of blood from his crack lips and he chuckled slightly.

If he was given a chance, he would have used his ability to kill this person, but he was in the damn school.

Darn it.

"Arrgh!" Reborn squinted his eyes upon the scream and look over the side road.

It was Tsuna.

She slump wearily on the ground and pressing her legs with her other hand and it seems her leg was injured. Whilst the red haired girl gave hard smacked on Tsuna's hand and then jerked away from her as she glanced at the injury.

It was deep.

"Darn it Ken. You made her wounded. We are not supposed to fight for real idiot." The Yoyo guy muttered lazily.

"Yeah! Idiot." The red haired girl came closer to their side and smacks the head of the guy called Ken. "She is bleeding alright." She said nonchalantly. "What if she told the committee idiot?" She said like she cared but she wasn't, the slightest. They were puckering each other without paying attention to the injured girl.

"We're dead even before Kyouya Hibari learns about this!" She barked again towards her companion.

Reborn eyes widen and he didn't give a damn towards the violet haired leader who was still chuckling and he moves towards Tsuna. "Who did this?" He flared at the three but they just slips away from that place and vanished.

The girl just gazes at him without saying anything. But there was obvious frowned of pain on her face and her sweat was trickling down her face. She was trying to get up but her injured leg won't move.

Reborn held his hands mid air when someone interfering, "That was fun, Reborn - sempai. To be able to fight with you one on one. I have always dreamed for this." Reborn instantly recognized the scornful voice and knew that the guy was standing two meters behind him.

"Shut up Mukuro Rokudo. I don't have time for this." Reborn said nonchalantly as he kneed beside Tsuna and slipped his hands under her thighs and hold her against his chest. The girl seems to be shocked at the sudden skin contact but she obeyed obediently as he carried her up bridal style.

Tsuna was too shy to look at the intense gaze from Reborn and ducked her head into his wide chest with her hands snaked around his neck secured.

"But this wasn't in my predicament. I didn't see how this girl involved in this. But she was here and we just want to play around." Mukuro retorted sideways. "While waiting for …"

"Anyone…but her." Reborn murmured as he stares concentrated on the other student and Mukuro walked towards him with hands in the pocket. He knew he has no intention to fight anymore and just let him be.

Mukuro was closer. And Tsuna suddenly jerk awake when she felt peculiar feelings around her legs and her eyes snap open wildly staring at the pineapple head guy who was currently touching her injured legs. She jerked away at the touch.

"Don't, touch me." Her voice contains resentments and obviously she started to hate him. And her head was back to Reborn's chest, weak. Mukuro just smirks at her demands before sliding his hands back into his pockets.

And he bent down pecking a swift kiss on her injured leg.

"Hey!" Tsuna was angered. "W-what – " But her cheek was obvious pink.

This guy just doesn't give her time to rest!

And lucky enough the black suits guy who was holding her, walked passed through him before Tsuna happened to mock Mukuro anymore. "Stop it." The voice was stern and he was serious. "He was just a masochist and it would just make him more infatuated with you." Tsuna was speechless at the statement.

"Wasn't you the same then?" Tsuna retorted as she glanced at his arms around her thighs and she doesn't have to explain what she meant..

"Fine." Tsuna suddenly felt loosen and unstable as Reborn was about to drop her off.

"Don't…" Her arms tightly snaked around his neck back. Tsuna mentally cursing herself for clinging onto this stranger but she knew foremost that she can't walk. She doubts herself to be conscious if he wasn't talking to her. She was hungry and she bet her glucose level was severely reduced after the fight and the bleeding…

It doesn't matter anymore, since she was saved.

She felt calm around him.

And this was the first she felt secured.

Mukuro eyed both of them with his unmatched blue red eyes, snickered, "Kufufufufu…she is too much interesting for me to ignore, Reborn..."

XXXXXXXXX

Reborn was wrapping his hands around the pale one gently.

And took his time to steal the picture of the sleeping beauty on the bed. How long had he wished to meet her again and this time his wish was granted, but it seems she doesn't even remember him. They didn't have much time to know each other yet when she suddenly fainted. He decided that he would accompany her tonight if the girls wouldn't come soon. But it seems his wish was too big. They had come and… he had to bid farewell.

"Thank you, sempai."

"You're welcome, Kyouko."

"Sorry sempai. We didn't mean to cause you problem. Tsuna-chan haven't said anything either she ate or not. So..we…" Haru stammered over her words.

"It's alright now. She'll be fine." Reborn composed while looking at the two. "And you Chrome Dokuro. You should watch over your insane brother."

Feeling bashful, Chrome looking up to Reborn and froze when she realized his stern gaze, "H-huh..What did he do this time?" She asked and felt regret that she asked. It's not like she can't guess.

Reborn was still silent and his face was deadly-pant like he was totally angry with this incident. "Hn. It doesn't matter anymore," Reborn said after he took a last glance on the pale face on the bed.

"So, I'll take my leave now. See you girls." With that he walks out the door reluctantly.

"See you." Currently, Tsuna was hospitalized due to hypoglycemia and severe bleeding and the girls would rotate each time to wait for her recovery. But Reborn had told the staff to keep secret about the wound. He was sure that Tsuna wouldn't want them to learn about it either.

There was time when Reborn hated himself. He was startled when she suddenly stops talking and her hands which were tightly secured around his neck slump down her side and her breathing sounds were faint and she was pale as dead. He actually wants to bring her home and just gave a first aid but he didn't expect that she was _this_ severe since she looks lively.

And he immediately brought her to the nearest clinic around Vongola University and luckily, Dr. Shamal was there to treat her, willingly he supposed. Her blood glucose level had falls to 1.9 mmol/l and she was severely dehydrated; also caused by the lost of blood. The doctor said she would be in critical crisis if he brought her later than this. And for once Reborn was thankful that she was a girl and appealing even for Dr. Shamal. Although he hated to bring Tsuna to that perverted clinic but he doesn't have choice. He believes would treat her well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuna squint her eyes when sunlight stroke directly from the window. She woke up in the morning feeling pressure on her head and she realized she wasn't on her own bed with tubing on her left and right hands. And her legs was already been treated. She felt something heavy on her right hand and she was appalled that Chrome Dokuro was sleeping with her hands on hers.

She has been waiting for her overnight.

Tsuna's hand was moving itself to caress her hair when suddenly she jerked awake brushing her eyes softly.

And Tsuna pretended to still asleep.

Suddenly, Tsuna heard the sound of the door opened and someone step in slowly.

"How was she?"

It was Kyouko-chan!

Chrome could only shake her head, "Tsuna-chan was still the same. Nothing progress but her sugar level had become normal and she doesn't need blood transfusion anymore." Tsuna was shocked at first but when she smiled, she felt easy.

"By the way Chrome-chan, you should go home now. You should get ready for class and until then, I will wait for her. Then, we'll go to the class together. Haru-chan had meeting so, she went first." Kyouko's voice was so lively that it made Tsuna felt warmth inside. It doesn't seem like they are forcing themselves to care for her.

And with that the door was slide shut and it was silent again.

"Tsuna-chan, don't tell me you are pretending to be asleep right now, do you?" she asked raising an eyebrow query.

Tsuna was dumbfounded and she open her head cover revealing her round sunset eyes. "Sorry, Kyouko-chan, I didn't mean to overhear your conversation."

"I thought so."She sighed followed by silent.

"Don't you know that you are causing uproar just because you are hospitalized?" Kyouko asked all of sudden and her voice sounds sarcastic. "Every boy who met me was curious about you. You didn't even go to class yet, but the news was widely dispersed. As if they knew you." The sunset eyes widen and still trying to catch the meaning of her question.

"What do you mean?" She asked with hoarse voice that it hurts.

Kyouko's honey eyes finally met with the sunsets, glaring at her skeptically. "Let me be clear. I felt burden just because you're here, Tsuna-chan."

She smiled innocently.

And now Tsuna understood clearly, 'So, that was it.'. She was shocked that Kyouko's character just changed drastically.

She was the cause.

Tsuna sat up on her bed slowly. "Kyouko-chan, are you okay?" Tsuna asked concern trying to caress her hands but she smacked her hands away from her. Tsuna's eyes frowning sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Do I look okay right now?"

No. Certainly not. She was furious.

"We have to skip class just because of you. If we were not here for you someone would come after you and I wouldn't like that. Since you are here, all I heard is your name, your name! And your NAME!

"Are you angry with me?"

"Duh! Yes! I am! For once in my life that I hate a person. And that person was you!" She squealed and feeling depressed and Tsuna felt worse for making her like that. She slump down on the chair and sobbing in her palms.

"I'm sorry Tsuna..I'm sorry." Tsuna couldn't do anything but silent herself. "I couldn't think of anything!"

The room was full with her sobbing. Tsuna doesn't know whether Kyouko was seriously crying or not. She wasn't really hurts; it was her who was hurt. She should be the person crying her heart right now. But why –?

'If she hates me badly, so, why – was she pretending to be kind to me? To be friends with me…'

'How much of this torture can she handled? Should a person being jealous over a sick person?

Suddenly the door was widely opened.

"Tsunayoshi Cielo. It seems you did make a scene after all." It was Kyouya Hibari. And his voice was deadly pant. "I'll beat you to death, herbivore."

Both Kyouko and Tsuna startled at the stern voice.

'Okay it was clear now. Otherwise, she knew Hibari-san was outside and she did shed the crocodile tears. Such a childish game…' Tsuna smirk and her still pale contemplation were shadowed by her long bang.

"Kyouko-chan, I think you should leave now. Chrome-chan might be waiting for you at the lobby." Tsuna was hurt deeply by her words but she smiles anyway ignoring the painful feeling emerged in her heart.

It's such betrayal.

And it hurts.

Kyouko left after giving a warm reluctant hug to Tsuna (only Tsuna knows) and tapping Tsuna's shoulder gently hiding her sinful smile. The door was closed leaving the stern face Kyouya Hibari with the solemn face of Tsuna.

The click sound was then followed by pregnant silent.

"What's wrong with your composure herbivore?"

Tsuna snap out from her somber, looking upwards and shakes her head slowly towards Hibari while a weak smile pasted on her face, "There is nothing wrong. It was my pleasure to have you visit me."

She smiled.

Hibari stared at her absently while taking his seat besides the bed, "Hmph. I have no intention to visit you. I have works here since you just wake up." Hibari sighed and Tsuna was blinking at first before she noticed the 'student committee' armband on his left arm. Her eyes widen.

Hibari was going to interrogate her regarding yesterday and…

"I heard you were involved in a fight yesterday. Would you mind telling me the exact incidence?"

Tsuna was having thought block. What should she say?

But a pair of sunset eyes gazes calmly towards the curious Hibari. Tsuna could tell that his face was full with doubt and questioning even though he hides it under his smug face.

She chuckled lightly.

Hibari eyebrows twitching angered.

She immediately ceased her laugh. "Sorry, Hiba – ri san.." Hibari turned glaring at her. "Whatever you mean, Kyouya - san,"Tsuna's swallowed her dry saliva. "I can assure you that you were wrong about that."

"Hmph. Would you explain about that?"

"Hmm? Explain what, what exactly? I just fainted because I didn't eat anything for yesterday. Not because I involved in a fight." She smiled and felt relief that she didn't trip on her words.

"Hn." Hibari was still glaring at Tsuna that cause her to shiver to the bone. He still doubts her, obviously.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I need to rest." She said thoroughly.

She tried to make herself comfortable as she lay on her bed again with her back to him, using a headache as a reason and Hibari just agreed (which was strangely odd to believe). But she really does having headache and the migraine was hitting her skull hardly. She really wants to get passed through this. She can't tell people regarding the bully or fight of course since it will make a scene. Mukuro-sama and the gang would never leave her alone after she told everything. Even Kyouya Hibari was not an exception.

She closed her eyes tightly to get away from this nightmare. She wants him to leave. Suddenly, she heard the screeching sound of chair being moved. She sighed at the thought of Hibari was going outside and leaved her to rest.

But no.

She suddenly felt a heavy presence and warmth on her back. He had moves closer to her back instead of going out. Her heart was beating anxiously.

"I saw through your gentle lies, Tsunayoshi Cielo." Hibari whispered at her ear which was the most sensitive place. Tsuna's eyes widely opened and she turned looking at the amused face behind her. She failed to realize that his hand was going down to her lower blanket.

The next thing she knew was pain.

She flinched when Hibari pinched her injured left leg. "Argh! No! Don't!"

He watched her face as she winced at the pain and a smirk curled at the corner of his lips. He won. Tsuna stretch out her hands to stop him but he was faster.

She couldn't hide the fact anymore. He saw it.

Hibari flipped over the blanket of her legs revealing her bandaged leg. He grunts a little at the looks of her lower leg. Even when it was bandage the blood was still soaking to the surface. How severe must it have been?

Hibari sighed at the sight; hand on his waist while the other hand slid his face wearily.

"It's not like what you think!" Tsuna yelped covering her lies.

"So, you want me to believe that you trip on the floor or road or the stairs or something?" Tsuna was stunned. He said the exact things she wants to. "Tell me. Is it Reborn?"

Hibari was furious.

"Why Reborn?!" She flared at the sudden accuse. "He helped me yesterday night." She snap shut her mouth instantly.

She spilled the milk.

"Is it Kokuyo gang?" The voice was bold and decisive.

And that's it. Tsuna couldn't hide it anymore. Kyouya Hibari was too detailed and conscientious that he manages to break her lies.

She should know better that no one can win over Kyouya Hibari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END CHAP 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry it ended like this. My vocab and grammar was not at tiptop this time. Please review if you don't mind. Hehe..I would be happy if there are reviews in my inbox once I opened my page. Hehe..

Thanks for visiting my story! ^_^ Y


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No notes anymore. DISclaimer: KHR was not mine. But the idea, yes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

PART 6:

…

Tsuna was resting in the hospital for day two after Doctor Shamal had inspected her wound for today. She had also forced herself to drink the most unwanted gallbladder bitterness of the medication and the pungent smell; that kind of foods that made her stomach hurled in disagreement and desperately wanting to purge out its content. But every time she does vomit, the nurse would give her more of the exact same strong smell medications.

She sighed. That's why she hates going to hospital.

The nurse had gone out and the door was opened slowly inviting the somber face of her housemates. She caught them by their hair colors; Haru- chan, and Chrome-chan. And it seems like Kyouko-chan was not around this time and she was glad that she was not; but at the same time the guilty was deepening in her heart.

Pretending to be alright, Tsuna quickly covered her bandaged legs with the soft blankets and taking the magazine nearest for reading. She invites them in excitedly as if she had been waiting and smiles warmly.

"Hye! What brings you here? You shouldn't skip your class for me." Tsuna frowned at the unreciprocated smiled she delivered. But then, she noticed their somber face that was hidden under their bangs.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Still holding the magazine, the thought of the trio friendship is broken since she lived with them suddenly strolled into her mind. What if they friendship balance was interrupted by the presence of a nuisance like her? What if, they also…hated her? It was kind of scared, having this thing called affection to disappear when she taste it.

She hates it.

The feelings that make her heart flinched. Such pain that cannot be describe by words.

Tsuna's face darkened in agony as she waited for their answer.

There is no answer. Oh, great, she was right all this time. Her intuition is going to be her torture..

"You should have told us!" Haru shouted suddenly breaking the awkward silence. Tsuna could sense the depression she barely hides under those words. Tsuna shot up staring at the two friends. She was confused. Even Chrome was looking uneasy and refused to look up at her.

"Told you what?" her expectant sunset eyes widen in recognition. She couldn't understand. What was this about?

And with that, both of her friends rushed up to her and were crying, holding onto her hands desperately at each side. "What's wrong? Haru-chan, Chrome-chan?" Tsuna look at them with worry.

But they just ignore her and keep crying by her arms. "You should have told us. We're sorry for abandoning you that night. If it was not for Kyouko-chan begging us to wait there with her, we won't let you go alone. And you will not hurt." Haru had said everything.

And then Tsuna saw it; it was because she hides her own condition.

Chrome was crying the same way as the brunet and was calling out forgiveness that was faintly heard. She hadn't expected seeing such a thing; a thing that makes her feel melancholic. And before she could think any further, Haru had jumped on the bed nudging against her body, damping her clothes with her tears.

Tsuna, ignoring the pain of her leg as it engulfed her completely, chuckled lightly as she fell back onto the bed with Haru on top of her and Chrome holding her arm. How stupid this was.

Tsuna felt the back of her eyes stings and she desperately looking up avoiding her tears running down her cheek. Her sunsets were now glassy. She could feel the glint of happiness spreading across her lonely heart, hitting the pacemaker stronger making her pulsed rapidly pounding as her heart was pumping with glee. Haru rolled to the side of the bed, releasing her body glaring at Tsuna with puzzled and fuming expression. So do with Chrome.

"Are you laughing at me?!" She yelped hiding her embarrass and whacked Tsuna with a pillow that was supposed to splint Tsuna's lower leg fast; earning a loud scream of pain from Tsuna.

"That hurts Haru-chan! Put it back! Put it back!" Haru was blank and devastated as she quickly put it back in position and slaps Tsuna's hand instead. Chrome just giggle at the sight.

"You are the same, Tsuna-chan! If you ever want to pretends, at least read the magazine up right. Not upside down like you did earlier." She scoffed back folding her arms to her chest while wiping her wet cheek with her back hand.

Tsuna was dumfounded, "Oh, did I?" She turned to look at Chrome who was still giggles and she nods in agreement.

Tsuna could only hide her face under her pillow, engulfing the enormous overflowed feelings inside her right now. The tears, the happiness and the embarrassing moment she carved with them.

After she had been living for 19 years, this was the first time she ever had this moment…the moment which could vanish just in seconds and tear her heart apart…

She really wants to treasure it.

Because it will disappear soon.

Since she was just an outsider, Natsu.

…

XXXXXXXXXXX

It has been three days and Natsu was working out to attend her class. She heard the test was in the corner and she would have to pass that test to prove Skull nii-san that she was doing alright. As if having wave telepathy, he could sense that Natsu had been injured and he keeps calling day by day asking for her condition and of course she lied straight away.

Now, she was walking side by side with Haru and Chrome with her hands slung on their shoulder.

Sweat dropped Tsuna said, "There was no need for this Haru-chan, Chrome-chan. The sticks may ease me walking. And I won't be a disturbance for you two either." Tsuna said with sheepish smiles.

"IT doesn't work Tsuna-chan. We want to help you!" Haru was grinning widely feeling like a heroin who had rescued the prince.

"Ahahaha..well – thanks Haru-chan.." Tsuna's cheek was turning pink.

By the end of the side road, nobody realized that Kyouko-chan was watching silently as they were walking alongside with Tsuna. She gritted her teeth and holding a fist of her grudge against Tsuna.

"Kyouko-chan, you're late for your class right?" Haru suddenly said as she turned back facing with Kyouko, Tsuna was stunned as she remember the thing Kyouko said in the hospital.

And Kyouko was startled at the sudden call, "Ah? No.."

Haru smiled cheerfully, "You go first. It's okay, I will go with Tsuna-chan since we have same lecture for this morning." Haru said.

"Okay, if you say so Haru-chan. Chrome-chan, are you going with me?" Kyouko said charmingly tilted her head to the side earning a howled from the boys nearby especially the seniors. Chrome stops her movement and stare at Tsuna-chan with guilty in her clear violet eyes.

"It's okay Chrome-chan. You are off to go." Tsuna said smiling earnestly. She can sense the reluctance within Chrome's and seriously she really appreciates her feelings.

Chrome was shifting her leg uneasy and playing with her fingers restlessly when she suddenly come closer fast, pecking a swift kiss on Tsuna's cheek and run towards waiting Kyouko. "I'll sure cook you something Tsuna-chan!" She bowed slightly and waved her hand shyly, while Tsuna was speechless at the sudden show of affection, and in front of public to top off it and turning pink. She doesn't hate it but she is still not used to it. Somehow, her heart was again, filled with strange overwhelm happiness that she never experience before.

But, Kyouko who was glaring by the side, spring up jealousy.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the usual peaceful Monday morning when Gokudera Hayato went to school. Alone, holding piles of books in his strong arms.

Only then he realized the morning was a bit lively and hectic than it was before. Students were looking out of the lecture room suddenly and squealed horridly as if looking at something bizarre. He slipped like an expert throughout the sea of people up onto his usual seat (the second front row) and he dropped his books with a loud thud as if warning people around him to shut their hell mouth.

'What's wrong with all the people here?'

He was clicking his pen on and off repeatedly while his mind was grinding with the maze of mathematics, principal and modeling running on his laptop. Always creating the scientific ways of getting the answer which he can concludes in any way he wants. That was what Computer Aided Design class was all about. You keep develop detailed knowledge and understanding of the most recent advances in 3D design, simulation and manufacturing. And that was why Gokudera Hayato was thrilled to explore his designated ideas to be developed, enhanced and manufactured that he was too preoccupied with them and unconcerned to his surroundings.

Suddenly, his pen slipped from his fingers and fell down to the stairs, and he bowed down to pick it up. That was when a leg had blocked his vision and he scowled at the sight. "Can you remove your _damn _leg? You are stepping on my precious pen!" he said harshly while pushing the leg rudely that the person almost stumbling down the stairs.

Luckily someone support that someone from the back.

He heard it was a 'she' that muttered thank you, but he didn't care. It was her problem not his.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know." She muttered again but it was for him this time. Gokudera was slightly offended by the innocence soft voice of a – girl. He thought it was a guy since the leg was – _big _under that trousers. He just ignores it and just snatched away his pen from under the girl's leg and flicking the dust off his pen.

"Sorry, is it broken?" She asked again by shifting on one leg with difficulty and yet Gokudera was still fondling with his pen unconcerned about the girl standing besides him.

"No. it's not broken." Lazily, but he answered too. After he had checked the possibility of being broken even for 0.00001 percent (if it does, he would charge her ten folds!), he shot up looking at the girl. His green clay colored eyes darting from her _big _leg to her face but, his vision stopped at the waist when he realized she was using a stick to stand. He suddenly felt worse for his earlier rudeness.

But why would he cares?

He continued looking up to her face. It was then he realized the girl was the rumored girl.

Tsunayoshi Cielo.

It was her.

Hayato Gokudera gaped at the sudden meeting with the infamous Tsunayoshi. And he suddenly falls from his seats. Causing the other students in the hall to burst out laughter silently behind him.

He quickly threw his famous sharp glare around the halls and the place was silent as dead in nanoseconds. But surprisingly to him the Tsunayoshi in front of him did not startled at once at his growled and stares. Probably because the deathly stare was not directly her but she was an outstanding one in confronting with him.

But, it's just proved, that she was the same, like she always does before.

She outstretched her hand gently towards the glaring Gokudera and chuckled lightly at the sight, "Don't you need… help?" But Gokudera just stare at her round eyes, unblinking.

_How long had he wished to meet her? _

_It feels like forever when he learned that she was gone, but never once he believed it. _

He always believed that she was still alive, safe and sound, "I guess not, huh?" Tsuna took back her hands and use it to scratch her not itchy cheek.

_How can she suddenly appear in front of him like this? Is it really coincidence?_

"Well, I guess… I'm sorry…again?" She muttered again feeling more anxious.

_Or is it fate?_

Hayato Gokudera still didn't answer but he got up on his leg lifeless flicking the dust off his jean pants. He still is registering this in his brain CPU.

"Well, I am Tsunayoshi." At that, his eyes widen in shocked. "You could call me Tsuna - ,"

"I miss you…" He muttered faintly as he leaned forward on her.

"Uh – huh?" The blur Tsuna stunned embarrassedly when the unknown Gokudera suddenly grasps her small body into his embrace. Tsuna couldn't hear it clearly and couldn't finish her sentences either.

"Call me Tsuna – for short." But she still finished her sentences.

Gokudera Hayato chuckled lightly as he hugs her tightly with long lost passion, so tight that Tsuna cannot breathe freely.

He realized, he felt and he knew that Tsuna's was trying hardly to push him off from the embrace with her hands. He didn't care the stares thrown at him as he embraced her passionately. He doesn't care if she hates him…or push him…or resist him, but he still wants to savor her…savor this overwhelm feelings.

Savor this moment,

And he wished, he would never let her go anymore.

"Err..excuse me?" He heard she muffled softly and desperately against his chest.

But he didn't care. As long as he could feel the warmth of her body radiated to him, he was satisfied. He had really missed her voice, missed her face, missed her character, missed her every single particles and being. And he could feel her every single heartbeats. He wants to savor them all.

"Excuse me..I appreciate your kindness and your warm feelings…," Tsuna stuttred. "But you will found me _dead_ after this moment." She spokes with nasal voice.

'_Dead_?' It was then he realized the girl had not breathing. Gokudera Hayato mentally screamed at the vision of her dying and he frantically released his grips on Tsuna. Under reflex, Tsuna coughed out dryly as she filled her lungs with air again, feeling grateful still being alive…

He seriously didn't realize that she was choking.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He frantically bowed for her forgiveness repeatedly.

The other students in the hall looked at Tsunayoshi and Gokudera in awe. It was their very first time seeing Gokudera showing his affection to someone and begging for forgiveness to top off it. And that someone was no other than the daughter of Cielo.

Some of the girls were already fuming in jealousy as their favorite boy is getting snatch away by the newcomer, gritted teeth, biting their sleeve and let out hideous squealed. And some of them had already fainted seeing them hugging (a very passionate one) and suffering of heartbreaking syndrome. (Poor them.)

And so the boys who had spring up feelings for Tsuna, their feelings withered straight away after Gokudera embrace her, losing their soul (for a moment).

"It's okay." Tsuna felt wrong and sorry for him.

He looked at her as she smiles innocently honest and somehow, her eyes don't show that she knows him. She looked at him with the same stares she gave out when she first meeting with people. It was like she was meeting him for the first time.

'Did something happen to her?' Gokudera's heart screamed wanting to ask out loud despite of monolog and self opinion that may lead to self destruction!

Ignoring all the awkwardness and his uncertainty, he stretched out his hands for the ice breaking even though it felt odd to make an ice breaking with someone he had known for 13 years since childhood.

Anxiously, he said, "Nice to meet you too, I am Hayato Gokudera." Tsuna nods shyly and beam a smile at him.

He had said it and it was a nerve wrecking when he was waiting and analyzing her gesture, her thought and her body language; if anything could help.

"Please take care of me, alright?" Tsuna smiled again.

'She just smiled and nothing else.' Gokudera was roaming with his own thought and analysis findings. He was right, she doesn't remember him at all…or maybe she was acting right now to avoid suspicious. But for what reason, it doesn't make sense.

Unless, she really forgotten about the things around her before…

His face frowned with sadness and his thick eyebrows furrowed to the centre thinking about the poor Tsuna who had lost her memories. His hand was itching to caress her soft cheek but stop immediately realizing his inappropriate act to a 'stranger'.

He made his own speculation for now, but later, he will find out himself because it seems inappropriate to ask 'are you having amnesia?', 'don't you know me?', 'I'm your old friend', 'don't you have any memories of me?' ; she certainly will feel sad when he asked those.

And at that, he decides to silent himself and act otherwise. "I will, Tsuna." He said hiding his sadness and uncertainty with a cheerful smile showing showing all his perfect white teeth.

He will do anything for her.

Anything. Doesn't matter what it takes.

XXXXXXXXX

The day had been even more hectic when the news about Tsunayoshi Cielo was bullied by a certain member of Arcobaleno named Reborn had spread around. Nobody knows how the news breaks out. And the other Arcobaleno members mainly, Colonelo and Verde couldn't endure this embarrassing outbreak. Plus even the selfish Marmon was also gathering information to get rid of Reborn humiliation (through incantation and magic tricks).

Whilst Reborn was lazily dragging his feet to the student committee office.

Hibari snickered as he watched the colony of weak herbivore getting excited over a false statement through his window. He moved his fingers towards the curtain and he pulled it up to let the bright sunlight brighten his office and his fingers then dancing on the glassy window patiently waiting. He would like to observe from the rooftop but he had an important appointment with some Arcobaleno and now, he was waiting for him.

Impatient, furious.

Until there was a knock at the door.

Hibari quickly took his blazer, closing back the curtain out of habit and clenched his hand into a fist also derived from his stern habit, and sprang his feet to the door. He didn't really plans to have a serious talk with Reborn in his office but outside. But he also wander why he bother calling him to come to the office in the first place.

He flung open the door and squinted out into the hallway.

But his fist clenched even more tightly. Angry.

He had been waited patiently for Reborn just to be ambushed by the presence of certain irritated long violet haired student named Mukuro Rokudo. A delinquent student that keeps angered him for having his own gang in this university and surely he has quite exciting records for reading.

"Are you going to let me in, Kyouya Hibari-kun, or are you just going to stand there?"

"Hn." Grinning wickedly, Kyouya Hibari ushered Mukuro inside, pausing only to takes out his tonfas by his arm before he kicked the door shut behind them.

"You're making things easier for me since I've been looking for you quite some time. Are you behind this 'crime'?"

"Does it need more explanation? Kufufufu.."

"I have my own business to waste my time for a delinquent herbivore like you. Now, speak and leave." Hibari said merely folding his arms.

Mukuro snickered, "Oya, oya…" and settle himself on the chairman's seat.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Isn't it obvious? Why were you standing when you can sit?"

Hibari growled silently while gathering his dignity to prevent from rolling eyes or grumble unsightly especially in front of this wicked person.

Both of them keep glaring intensely at each other filled with ill intention and heats. Their hearts pounding badly face growing red, frozen at each other stance. One sitting and one standing.

Cautious.

Just a step taken and it mean death.

The clock tower chimed at 1500 hour. The silent was shortened as it sparks fire within their soul and both men started charging at each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunayoshi Cielo aka Natsu called down the blessing of her God upon the peace she had about her shoulders now. She felt less strain while living here, far from her sister and home.

Distanced from any grudges and resentments.

She offered up thanks for the food that graced her table and said a silent prayer for those assembled to eat it. As the meal began, she took her customary moment to consider each of the familiar faces.

There are two familiar girls suddenly taking seats at the meal table, seated immediately to Tsuna's left and right, was Haru-chan; and far loving girl, Chrome Dokuro. Much to her excitement both of them became the light of her life. The striking hazel eyes of Haru beamed sunshine at Tsuna in a lively, animated face while the sweet bashful little Chrome took her seat on the right. Tsuna realized that Chrome clothes had been changed. This morning she wore her usual green uniform, but now she was wearing dark violet draped chiffon dress with her outstanding violet hair in a cascade of tight ringlets, tied back with a ribbon and tumbling about her shoulders.

Tsuna gaped, she was the loveliest person she ever met.

Then, she looks down to her lame shady shirt and the old trousers she wore. She was nothing feminine like her. But who cares?

"Hye! Tsuna-chan!" Haru greeted.

"Hye, were you both going somewhere?" Tsuna asked eyes pointed to the lovely Chrome.

"Nah. No, I'm not, but Chrome, yes. She has a _date_ with someone but she refused to tell me." Haru said sounding a bit hurting.

"No, Haru-chan. I'm not telling because I'm not hiding it, it was because..it's complicated." Both Haru and Chrome was trying to correct themselves while Tsuna just ignore their childish fights and pointed away from them to the other side.

Right across the table from Tsuna was an entirely different order.

Kyouko suddenly sat upon them, eyes frigging round and innocent that it scares Tsuna.

Slow to anger, swift to forgive, Tsuna was trying to eat peacefully without crossing eyes with her. Acting like she was having a greet feast and nobody shall disturbed her.

"You looks good, Tsuna-chan." Tsuna shiver at her words. Her name sounds very sarcastic on Kyouko's lips that her stomach churned. And Tsuna look up at her.

She smiles creepily innocent.

Luckily, both Chrome and Haru was too busy to noticed things.

Tsuna stayed calm, staring at her with good intention. She hasn't meant to treat Kyouko differently than the other two. She just felt distanced with Kyouko and was thinking to carve friendship with her. Should she get closer to Kyouko to know more about her? She was carefully choosing her words to move their late conversation.

"Have you ate Kyouko-chan?" Tsuna started easily.

Kyouko shook her head slowly and slowly an honest smile curled on her lips. "I'm just happy seeing you eat." She tilted her head to the side with her hands cupping her cheeks.

Tsuna was struck speechless when she saw Kyouko smiled earnestly at her just like their first time met. 'Has she changed now?'

"Your appetite was just the same like her." Kyouko gaped eyes widen, like suddenly realized she had blurted out something she shouldn't and cupped her mouth shut. "Sorry, just pretends like nothing." Now she glared at Tsuna back.

Tsuna was completely confused. She changed back to her scornful attitude.

"I once had a friend, but she was long gone and the thing is, I always remember her when I look at you." Tsuna was stunned and stop eating her chicken soup.

"You had a friend? She must be a dear friend of you. What happened to her?" Tsuna asked nonchalantly.

Kyouko's honey eyes staring at the sunsets sharply before she opened her mouth. "I don't know, maybe you knew better than me?"

Tsuna gaped at her puzzle sentence.

The picture of the real Tsunayoshi Cielo flashed into her mind instantly. Tsuna can't bring herself to speak anymore and her eyes widen in shocked.

"I was just joking!" Kyouko laughed. "Why do you look so stunned and horrified like that? Do you actually know something about her?"

Tsuna quickly snap out from her distant memories. "Who is this person you are talking about? Of course you knew better than me Kyouko-chan." Tsuna lies through her teeth only semi convincingly, "Just a little anxious I guess." She said casually and continues finishing her last spoon. Then she smiles up to person across her.

It was then a loud bump was heard on her table.

Kyouko snapped angrily and she slammed her hands on the table.

The loud bump resonance through the restaurant and few customers were staring at their way. Haru and Chrome who was still puckering each other suddenly turned deadly silent.

Currently Kyouko's face turning red and dreadful. And she leaned closer to Tsuna's ear.

"Just so you know, Tsuna-chan…I hate you." She was whispering faintly filled with hatred.

And with that she stormed away from the restaurant and the silent shop turned lively again.

"What was wrong with her Tsuna-chan?" Haru asked.

"Did she angry that we didn't notice her?" Chrome said.

"No, it's not of that sort." Tsuna lied cheerfully smiling.

"Hahi! We need to see her. You know Tsuna-chan, Kyouko-chan is really scary when she was angry." Haru said whispered out loud stepping out of the shop.

Tsuna just sweat dropped, "Wait I'll go with you two."

Tsuna paid for her lunch and walked outside absently while thinking about Kyouko's word. She was wandering if Kyouko knows about her identity. But it doesn't matter though. She was still Tsunayoshi Cielo, by the face at least.

"Tsuna-chan isn't that Reborn sempai?" Tsuna stops her movement abruptly.

She hasn't predicted that…that she would meet with her savior several days ago.

Her heart now is suddenly pounding against her ribs frantically. 'What wrong with me? Heart, please calm down.'

Reborn too, stops his movement. His eyes fall towards the person in the middle, Tsuna.

Haru looked over to Tsuna whose eyebrow was still arched, and her mouth was slightly gaped like she didn't know exactly what to say. Chrome's eyes looked to the ground and Reborn's eyes still had been glued onto Tsuna.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Nothing." Reborn answered before he pointed away from her eyes towards the sea of people as if searching for somebody.

"Tsuna-chan! We will be going first, right Chrome-chan?" Chrome was slightly lost until Haru elbowed her on the ribs.

"Ah! Yes boss!" Chrome stammers. The violet haired girl immediately cupped her mouth but the awkward meeting suddenly burst in laughter.

A smile curled on Reborn's lips. And Tsuna blushed crimson as she saw that.

"It's okay. I'm on my way searching for missing people. Chrome and Haru may join me." He paused. "And you too. Miss crippled leg. That's it, IF you can join us." He said nonchalantly.

Tsuna paled, her blood boils all of sudden. She chuckle creepily.

Her counterparts stared at her like she was completely insane.

'Miss cripple leg huh? I'll show you what this cripple legs can do!' Tsuna heart's screamed.

She had never really been one to go out and look for a fight. But, this "savior" asshole had really made her blood boil, and she wanted to get even. 'Let he feel it! The feelings of having tones of weight hanging on his leg!'

As much as she hated to admit it: she don't mind the idea of getting 'this' on him either even though he saved her before. 'It would be fun seeing the smug face of him frowning and crippling.'

Tsuna crumple up the piece of paper she had with her forgetting that it was her paper project, looking daggers at Reborn. While, Reborn just watches at her deadpan as if mocking her soon to be failed attempt.

"What?" She asked him, still fuming.

"Hahi! You seriously want to send him to hell?" Haru blurted.

"No, I _will _send him to hell." She rebutted deadpan still staring at the man.

Reborn to her surprise was the first to walk up to her. Fast. Right to her face with his hand extended.

"I don't want to fight the weak you dame-Tsuna." he laughed a little at his rough words while ruffling her hair, making her slightly confused and agitated.

"Ho w was your wound?" Reborn asked out of topic and grinned while turning at Haru and Chrome who just nodded. Tsuna then looked at Reborn again whose eyebrow maintain calm with extended hand. She was looking at him with curiosity.

"I'm…fine…" She blushed looking aside.

"It's good to see you good. Walking around like this. You should build your stamina because you looked like cadaverous." Reborn said again liking it more when Tsuna look down to her leg with eyes frowning rebutted.

"I'm not." She said faintly retorted back and her eyes snap widen when she felt something moving under the ground and heard some rumbling sounds.

"Do you feel that?" Tsuna suddenly asked. She felt dizzy as she was standing and Reborn held her arms supporting her to stand.

"What was? Are you alright?"

"Was it my imagination or the ground was shaking? I just can't stable myself. Don't you feel it?" Reborn was alarmed at her question and looking down to the earth, analyzing. It was true; he also realized something is shaking. And then, he looked up.

"It's not the ground! But the building! MOVE Tsuna!"

Tsuna was about to grab his extended hand when suddenly the building above them exploded and collapse.

"Tsuna-chan!"

She heard the squealed of terror calling for her name, and she realize a warm body wrapped against hers…

"Tsuna!"

But her eyes were turning hazy and unfocused…

"Tsuna!"

Then, she realized Reborn calling for her again and again… holding onto her hands desperately…

But then, the blue sky had faded away along with her consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! – 's distressful day..my shoulders ached… hehe..Sorry, if it was longer than I expected.

Please leave reviews or follow or favorite if you don't mind! –peace-


	7. Chapter 7

**Synopsis until now**: Natsu is an orphan living with skull together until she was adopted by Cielo family to the Mafioso Country at aged of 13. Lily, is Natsu's step sister who hates her because she had the same face with her sister, Tsuna (but is that all?). And later Natsu enrolled in Vongola University and met with new people (currently, Reborn, Mukuro, Kyouya, Haru, Chrome, Kyouko, and Hayato; others will come soon). She used Tsuna's identity and act like one (Tsuna is a noble daughter who have great influence in Cielo family and she had a cousin named Giotto aka, famous detective in the city which happen to be friends with the six arcobaleno (reborn, colonelo, viper, verde, lal, and Yuni's grandmother which will appear later). People know tsuna as missing or lost or dead because it was 6 years difference until she came back (Natsu came). But all of them didn't ask her anything (yet).

It was her first day in lecture together with Gokudera and after she had lunched, suddenly, the building collapse on her..

XXXXXXXXXX

**PART 7: The darkness.**

_Flashback…_

"_Kufufufufu..You must do it right."_

"_Hmph! Shut up!" hands folded._

"_Whatever you planned Mukuro Rokudo, I will not forgive you if you fail."_

"_But, even so, I can't believe we are participating in this kind of work. Maa, it's too ugly. Nee boss.." Fan the boss._

"_Would it hurt? Tch!"_

"_What stupid are you from?!"_

"_Of course it will come handy. Idiot!" He whacks the second guy with his knife approximately hitting his butt._

"_It was damn HURT! BEL! I thought we would be companion."_

"_Ha! As if I want too. I'd be willing be one with the little frog we have here._

"_Bel nii san is sooo meany.." the small boy leaned to the elder body._

"_Shut up stinky head frog!" He throws 2 knifes to the bird and the poor bird fall down to the ground drowning in its blood, shattered in pieces. "That's what will happen to you if really wished to die!"_

"_Don't wanna…" he said in monotone._

"_Like I care! Wash your hair at least once in a week! Stinks!"_

"_Oya..Oya..Must you treat my little brother like that?"_

"_I'm no idiot but he does." The younger boy pointed fingers to the white haired guy._

"_Vraii! I'm just thinking of our profit alright! AND why am I dragged in your stupid argument anyway?!"_

"_Squalo, no need to exaggerated." Levi said pursed lips._

"_Maa, Levy as if you have the right." Lussuria said again, still sitting next to the boss, Xanxus._

_Suddenly a loud bang heard. All turned at the boss who merely sitting cross legged._

"_We just have to do it, right?" the boss snickered._

"_Kufufufu..that's it, if you can."_

"_Hmph! Who's that fly?" He grunts._

"_The target is…"_

XXXXXXXXXXX

'_Dong! Dong! Dong!'_

_The clock tower chimed at 1500 hour. The silent was shortened with sounds of metals charging at each other. The shouting from both men making all the students moved frantically saving themselves._

_"Hibari !" Mukuro's voice boomed through the bulding as they crashed the walls. People going in and out of the level three while squealing horridly. _

_Mukuro, bumped to the edge of anon's desk, and stopped his conversation wiping the blood from his crack lips. _

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" In three long strides, Mukuro closed the difference between them, pulling his arm back as he delivered a powerful blow to Hibari's jaw._

_The student committee president tumbled backward with the force of the blow, landing in a tangled heap behind the desk. "What the hell-?" The rest of the strangers (students) had been stunned into silence and temporary inaction allowing Hibari to grab Mukuro by the neck and slam him into the glassy windows behind his desk._

_So hard until the window cracked._

_"WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING THIS TIME?" Hibari asked in grimly deep voice punctuating the question by increasing the pressure around the young man's neck. "WHEN?"_

_Mukuro tried to drag in enough air to speak but with Hibari's hands tightening around his throat he could barely get enough to stay conscious, at least now M.M and Ken were trying to help him by pulling Hibari away. They were trying, and they were far close to succeeding. _

_Mukuro smirks as he saw the failed attempt of his friends. He held his trident against the window tightly since his hands was pinned closed to window. "Just so you know, I'm just a waste of time. My partners have been making the 'scene' somewhere inside this building. I'm just the pawn to distract you. Kufufufufu.."_

_It was then Hibari realize something had been wrong. The building was empty today._

_M.M and Chikusa had now joined back in the effort to remove the enraged president from their leader before the young friend was killed. Hibari was still thinking hard of the upcoming accident until his grasps on Mukuro was slowly loosen._

_Then Mukuro crushed down the window by himself and jump out from the third level. Hibari could just look at their stupid behavior and quickly took a lift downwards. _

_There's no time to waste. Somebody down there is going to be the victim. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ho w was your wound?" Reborn asked out of topic and grinned while turning at Haru and Chrome who just nodded. Tsuna then looked at Reborn again whose eyebrow maintain calm with extended hand. She was looking at him with curiosity.

"I'm…fine…" She blushed looking aside.

"It's good to see you good. Walking around like this. You should build your stamina because you looked like cadaverous." Reborn said again liking it more when Tsuna look down to her leg with eyes frowning rebutted.

"I'm not." She said faintly retorted back and her eyes snap widen when she felt something moving under the ground and heard some rumbling sounds.

"Do you feel that?" Tsuna suddenly asked. She felt dizzy as she was standing and Reborn held her arms supporting her to stand.

"What was? Are you alright?"

"Was it my imagination or the ground was shaking? I just can't stable myself. Don't you feel it?" Reborn was alarmed at her question and looking down to the earth, analyzing. It was true; he also realized something is shaking. And then, he looked up.

"It's not the ground! But the building! MOVE Tsuna!"

Tsuna was about to grab his extended hand when suddenly the building above them exploded and collapse.

"Tsuna-chan!"

"Tsuna!"

Her eyes were turning hazy and unfocused…

"Tsuna!"

Then, she realized, it was Reborn who was calling for her again and again… holding onto her hands desperately…

Or…That was what she thought until a slap crossed her face, hard.

"IT HURT!" she squealed jerking out from her dizziness to full consciousness only to find his face closed to her.

"Reborn.."She murmured under her breath and a pain smiles grace her bloodied face weakly,

"You should be more careful idiot!" Then, Reborn smiled warmly turning his body to her side, hands still holding hers. Truth to be told, his so called invincible body felt pain.

"Sorry." Tsuna muttered slowly and huskily.

"Why are you sorry for?"

"Because you protected me."

"Dame-Tsuna."

"…" She blushed slightly.

"Don't get the wrong idea."

Reborn took a glimpse of her face and felt safe again when he felt her hands grabs onto his lightly but he turned to panic as her grabs was slowly loosening and weaker.

"Tsuna..you okay?" Reborn tried to ask calmly while looking at the already closed eyelids denying all the other possibilities. He then tried to push the heavy stones from above them…which is futile.

His legs were already cramped. And his vision turns cloudy. He barely can see the situation he was in.

The next thing he realize certain steel blue eyes brushed against his body and kneed besides Tsuna, unexpectedly showing his worried face for the unconscious brunette.

And, he was glaring at Reborn demanding for explanations. But, those eyes was back to the unconscious brunette again.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Kyouya Hibari frantically shouted and Haru who was nearer quickly dialed the ambulance, while Hibari restricted the place off limit. Shoving people off with his icy glares.

"What's going on?!" Gokudera showed up in the middle of misery with frowned on his face.

"It was Tsuna-chan… and…and Reborn sempai." Haru stuttered anxiously gritted her teeth as Kyouya didn't bother to answer but running towards the unconscious Tsuna and hold her bloodied head closer to his chest wrapping it with cloth.

The steel blue eyes were closed tightly and his hands tighten in fist. With angry and vengeance. And Reborn darted his eyes away from the angry Kyouya Hibari towards the ground as he rolled beside Tsuna after a few students (including Gokudera) removed the stoned above him.

Blackness begin to descend upon Reborn too as he felt the pressure around his back head increased, he thought briefly about trying to breathe as he fell into the void…into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reborn regain his consciousness after a while, realizing the painful sensation on his rough skin when the nurse gave injection and the bottle fluids which were shaking at the hanger causes more pain when the vehicle he was in is moving at high speed. He furrowed his eyes when they hurled lights in his eyes and the medical officer was checking his limbs and he also realized his neck was splint. It makes it harder for him to turn aside as he realized there was another person in that ambulance.

It was dame-Tsuna.

"What's your name student?" The nurse asked diverting his attention. And he answered and so on..

It was then he heard one of the other nurse shouted, "LOC 8/15! Almost too low. She needs resuscitation." He could feel their hands were frantically moving around Tsuna besides him. Their works effectiveness became the question here when the space was too small. And Reborn could only grunts in dissatisfied and worry.

The beeping sounds of the monitors suddenly turning loud and it makes him worry even more thinking about dame Tsuna condition. The nurses frantically giving IV resuscitations, taking her blood and administering other injections.

He closed his eyes hoping for her safety.

After a short while, the shrill beeping sounds were normal again, and Reborn sighed of relief as his body and mind give in towards the painkillers. This time his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he wandered towards the white ceiling failed to understand why his left hands was holding her lifeless hands hanging in between. He flinched at the cold hands... and his eyes closed, then shot open again when the cold hands was taken into her blanket for warmth and the black orbs closed again.

For good.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chrome gasped and shocked when her friends had fallen unconscious after her head was hit by the collapse walls and she was surrounds by the pools of her bloods. So red and disgusting that the beautiful Chrome felt like vomiting.

Chrome was walking aimlessly towards certain grim place filled with anonymous gravity which only she knows whose gravity that was. She walked through the eerie place stomping fast and hard together with her raging heart waiting for answers from her brother.

She needs to find answer.

And there's no way she would let him do anything!

….

….

Mukuro was limping as he tried to walk but damn; his leg hurts so much form the hard momentum effect from the jumping. It's embarrassing, but he missed his grabs on the tree branch. He didn't know where was he going but he knows one thing, he needs to hide now…

Since his sister saw him hiding behind the tree during that ruckus.

"Onii-san! Where are you?! I know you were hiding somewhere here!" Mukuro decides to just hide himself behind the old building. Breathing deeply.

"Onii-san! I know it was you who did it! You create Tsuna-chan accident, don't you?" Chrome was shouting out loud. She didn't care if someone heard her.

And Mukuro just snickered wickedly while moving closer to Chrome from behind. He groped her shoulder harshly and made her spin on her toes and both of them fell onto the floor.

…

Chrome gasped and squealed at the pain on her back which was resonating to her back and lower limb. It was too sudden, and the next thing she realized, she found herself in the mounted position with her back fully on the hard ground and her brother is on his knees above her, gaining greater control to strike while she is extremely restricted.

"_Nagi…"_

Chrome eyes wide opened and realized the poisonous and grimly deep voice was talking to her. She immediately forgot about the pain on her back and eyes pointed to the unmatched eyes.

"What have you done? Onii-san. No. Mukuro-sama..what have you done?!" Chrome was trying to keep her voice stern and serious so that her brother would take her seriously. She knew it foremost that her brother likes to ridicule people especially his sister.

"Oya..oya..Now you are looking at me as if you want to eat me. Was Tsuna-chan that precious to you?"

"…Yes." He smirks wickedly again at her answer while Chrome pointed away.

"Let me be clear Nagi..I'm not the one causing those explosions. I'm just fighting with the student committee because he had ceased one tenth of my place. That's all. The explosion must have happened to anybody who was down there. Not only _Tsuna-chan_."

"What do you mean, MUkuro-sama?"

"I just mean what I meant." Mukuro smirks again, this time softly speaking to his sister.

"I didn't know why I should believe you, Onii-san…You speaks nothing but lies." Chrome turned her eyes away from him to the other side. "What brothers who will pin down her sister like this?"

Mukuro looked down at their current positions. It is, certainly can cause misunderstanding if no one knows the real reason they were in mounted position. He looks like a real pervert or rapist right now. And he quickly pulled away and sat besides Chrome, looking down at her while Chrome is trying hard to sit.

"I'm sorry, dear Nagi… I didn't mean to hurt you like that. But you just so thin and spin like a top when I pulled you." He slides his hands to her back, stroking it gently to relieve her pain. "I'm sorry."

Chrome was blushing quite visible at her brother's touch.

"To tell you the truth Nagi, I don't want you to go out with that despicable guy. Not without my supervision. I can't have my possession going out with others." Chrome eyes going wide at his confession.

"But I..I already told you that I was going out with someone and you approved it.." Chrome retorted back defending herself.

"It's okay if that someone was someone other than him! He was just an idiot."

Chrome suddenly flared up and gotten angry at his brother's words. "He is not despicable or idiot or anything like you said!" Chrome's chest was heaving up and down furiously and Mukuro just laugh eerily at his sister's determination to fall in love with that despicable guy.

"Why are you laughing?!" Chrome got up on her legs sorely, trying to move. "I'm going back!"

Before she moved out from that old building, she turned back delivering the nails back to her brother. He was still chuckling. "I'm not your possession! And you are not going to hurt Tsuna because of your stupid obsession and stupid group and all!" She walked over passed her brother and stop midway.

"And, before I forgot, leave – HIM – alone! He is not one you can par on."

Chrome was shifting her legs anxiously for raising her voice towards her brother. She was afraid…certainly. But what said is said and she needs to keeps forward.

"And I love him…Onii-san…" and she walked out the door.

Mukuro just stood there silently looking at his sister's back. He knew she was certainly serious when she bravely stood for herself. And when she said she loves him, she was blushing red and really determined. He smiled at the changes of his beloved sister but that doesn't mean he accepted him.

No way in hell…

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuna sorely open up her eyes just because she was disturbed by a huge racket and her sleeps was getting shorten.

"Tsu-kun, is she alright?"

"Calm down madam..she is alright now. It's our responsibilities to make sure she is at her top conditions."

"How did my daughter getting those injuries?"

"The only information we have is, the building was collapsed right on her but luckily she was brought here earlier.."

"Is she alright? How can we know? "

"We can't conform until she wakes up. But she is in stable condition now."

"So, you mean…she is alright right?" and the doctor just nodded and smile softly at the anxious parents.

"Thanks…, doctor."

And Nana cried again. Her eyes gotten red and swollen.

"Calm down Nana." Iemitsu reassured her stroking her back softly.

"But, I don't understands how can she get these injuries in this Vongola Universities? These university was supposed to have the most greatest security and equipments.. So..how? How did she…" and cried again.

Suddenly, her eyes pointed towards the green haired boy who was standing at the edge of the room...alone, gritted his teeth.

"You! Is it you who make her like this?!" Nana scolded the green haired boy.

"No! I swear it wasn't me! I just cared for her! That's all." Skull said defending himself.

"No! I can't believe you!"

"Calm down..madam.." Kyouya interfered. " I believe it was my fault too since I didn't manage the students well.

Nana squints at the head student committee suspiciously… then she cooled down at the determination stares of the steel blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't believe this was happening to me." She said wistfully and hugs Iemitsu on the waist to rely on. Her legs seem weaken with every second and Iemitsu took her home to rest for a while.

Skull was waiting for another accusation before they leave and Kyouya Hibari just looked at him suspiciously. He kept staring at the other guy who was staring sadly at the unconscious brunette from afar... Hence, he made his steps towards the alien guy who seems like a punk in the street.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely shoving his tonfa against Skull face. But Skull was silent and still looking at Tsuna apparently ignoring him completely. Which annoyed the skylark.

"Don't you hear me? Who. Are. You.? Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came for her of course." He said without looking at Kyouya in the eyes and sat beside the bed, holding Tsuna's lifeless hand.

"…."

"I am the one you called earlier. Her closed relatives. You can say..we are friends."

Kyouya was stunned. Since when did the daughter of Cielo make friends with a street punk like him? And why was his name was the first person he called earlier?

"It's alright if you don't want to believe me. But I only said the truth."

"…"

"The Cielo family was the one who changed her like this. She would never go to the Vongola University if not because of her family…and she wouldn't involve with these kinds of injuries ever."

Kyouya just stay muted and glaring at Skull who he just met. "I didn't want to hear you buffing about Cielo family here and I just wished you to get out. Just leave… " He said with straight face.

"No…until I see her wake up."

Suddenly, Skull felt the weak movement of her fingers and frantically turned to look at her. Her eyes was slowly opened and weak.

"K-kyo-ya-san…" is the first thing she saw.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!"

Sunset meets the emerald…locking gazes…

"…"

"Who…are...you?" her voice was dull and slow.

And Skull pulled of his hands from her, but eyes still locking on her.

His heart frantically thumping against his ribs.

And he can feel his heart is ripping apart. Tearing. Cutting.

And it's painful…

"…Natsu…"

"…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay! The end of the chapter.

I felt quite guilty actually for some reason…but I am glad that I finished another chapter and I'm sorry guyz..It's late!

Please do review if you hate or like this chap. And again this was not bêta-ed. All mistakes are all mine.

And thanks for reading!


End file.
